Life Note
by Lady Sakura17
Summary: Very AU. Suck at titles full summary inside . Light finds a black notebook that looks exactly like the Death Note and uses it to try to kill L, but backfires when the true powers of the notebook are revealed when the notebook turns L into a 5 year old!
1. Finding the Notebook

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Death Note! **

**Author's Note: Hello! This is the first time I have written fanfics for Death Note and actually post them up here…XD Please review cause that'll motivate me to update often! XD Well, enjoy my first, sad attempt to write a family, humor, and semi- drama Death Note fic… heh, heh. ^-^'**

**Summary: Very AU. Suck at titles( full summary inside). Light finds a black notebook that looks exactly like the Death Note and uses it to try to kill L, but backfires when the true powers of the notebook are revealed when the notebook turns L into a 5 year old! Not believing in the note's powers and thinking that it's one huge joke, he carelessly writes down Matt, Mello, Near, and Misa's names to prove a point and they become exactly what the notebook said they would turn to. Now with a goddess of time, a shinigami, and 5 hyper kids, Light tries to find the original owner of it to settle things out, while baby- sitting them on the way. **

**Rating: T (Just wanted to be safe cause Mello does have a mouth kid or not… ^-^')**

**Genre: Humor, Drama, Family **

************************************************************************** **

**Chapter One**

On a warm, clear, late summer evening, the bustling city of Tokyo was ablaze with street lights and buildings glowing with light. In the peace and quiet of the park, Light Yagami was currently walking through the winding, stone paths with Ryuk, the shinigami that dropped the Death Note that Light now owns, floating behind him following him. They were silent, aside from the crunchy, noisy sounds coming from Ryuk eating his red, juicy, delicious, red apple. Light ignored him and continued thinking strategies up for ways to get rid of L, Kira's(Light's) number one obstacle from creating a new world.

After a couple of minutes, Light stumbled and tripped over and Ryuk laughed. "Watch your step." he said in his raspy, low voice.

"Shut up." Light replied as he stood up and dusted himself off. He looked back to see what tripped him and gasped a bit. A black notebook laid there. He walked over to it and picked it up. He stared at it intently. "_Another Death Note…' _Light snickered and grew a sinister grin on his face, "I could use this Death Note and kill L without the police won't be able to link it to the notebook I, or Misa, has." (A/N: Okay, I know Light would come up with a more WAY more better plan than this one but remember a B average student is writing this fic. XD)

Ryuk looked at the' Death Note' in Light's hands and started laughing uncontrollably, "Light, I wouldn't use that if I were you."

"And why's that?" Light asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because…" He trailed off for a moment thinking, "_Then again, this can be very interesting and entertaining…' _

"Hello? Ryuk! Snap out of it!" Light snapped his fingers in front of Ryuk's face to grab his attention.

Ryuk snapped back into reality startled, "What was that?" he muttered.

Light sighed frustrated, "I asked you why I couldn't use the notebook."

"Oh, ummm, sure you can use it! Forget what I said!" Ryuk exclaimed.

Light eyed him suspiciously, "Are you sure? It looks like you're hiding something from me."

"No I'm serious! Go ahead and use it! I'm not hiding anything!" "_Yeah right…."_

Light looked from Ryuk to the notebook and remembered, "_that's right, I don't know L's real name…'_

"Hey Ryuk?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you willing to do me a favor?"

"That depends, what's this favor of yours?"

"Tell me L's real name."

"Sorry Light no can do. You know there is a rule that forbids me from telling you any name." (A/N: I really need to brush up on the Death Note rules 'cause it's been a while since I've watched the anime. ^-^)

"Oh really? Not even if it's in exchange for all the apples you can eat?"

Ryuk snapped to attention, "What was that?"

Light mentally smirked. '_Got 'em eating from the palm of my hand…'_ "Yes Ryuk, you can have all the apples you want, in exchange for L's real name."

Ryuk stuttered, "B- But I can't give you L's real name! It's against the rule!"

"Oh really? Well that's a shame. It was a lot of apples."

Ryuk growled, "Alright! Alright! Geez! I'll give you his real name!"

Light smirked, "Perfect." He handed Ryuk a scrap of binder paper he had in his pocket and handed it to Ryuk. Ryuk snatched the paper out of Light's hand and quickly scribbled down the name.

"Here!" Ryuk said as he shoved back the folded paper into Light's hands, "Now when do I get my apples?"

"All in due time Ryuk." Light replied as he unfolded the paper and read the name.

"_L Lawliet"_

"_Hmph, so it was L all this time… L Lawliet… some name he has…' _Light as he took out his fountain pen he had in his pocket and wrote down L's name in the notebook he found, taking his sweet time. He took a quick glance at his wristwatch. '_8:40 with 50 seconds…' _He stared at his watch as stared to countdown as the second hand reached the 6 in the watch. _'5... 4... 3... 2...' _the hand reached the 6 and Light smirked withtriumph glimmering in his rusty red/ brown eyes.

"Well Ryuk, Kira's biggest interference Ryuzaki, or should I say L Lawliet, is know good as dead."

Ryuk chuckled, " Whatever you say."

Light started walking back to the hotel, where the Kira Task Force headquarters was located, and Ryuk followed eagerly behind, laughing on the way.

' _What the hell is wrong with this shinigami? That's way to much laughs today, even for him…' _Light decided to pay no attention to the matter and simply concentrated on how he would pretend to react when he saw L's dead body. After all, he was a great actor.

'_I can't believe that Light actually did that! He has no idea on what he really did to L… to see the look on his face when he sees what he did…( laughs mentally) That would be more better than apples!' _Ryuk though as the elevator reached the floor where the hotel room where Light was heading towards.

Light opened the door and walked in. The room was quiet an dark. He approached the couch where L normally sat in his crouched position. Awaiting to see the corpse of L sprawled on the ground, he found nothing.

Finding it odd, he looked to see if by chance he died in the kitchen or something. He looked over all the rooms and found no trace of L.

' _Where the hell is his corpse at?' _He decided to double checked the kitchen just to be safe. He bent down on the kitchen floor and looked under the sink with no rational reason.

" Excuse me mister but what are you doing?"

Startled, Light jumped and accidentally hit his head on one of the pipes under the sink.

" Oh gosh mister are you all right?"

Light, rubbing his head looked up at the source of the voice and stared.

It was a young boy, very young boy. Light determined that he was probably around the age of 4, 5 tops. The boy had unruly, raven hair, moon pale skin, a thin frame, big, black, pit- like colored eyes, and sorta had a hunch. He wore a plain white long- sleeve shirt with baggy blue jeans and was currently sucking on a cherry flavored lollipop.

' _The boy… he looks like…' _

The boy stopped sucking on his lollipop and took it out of his mouth, making a sort of pooping sound when he took it out.

" Hi mister. My name is L Lawliet, what's yours?"

Ryuk immediately started laughing and rolling in mid- air as Light stared wide eyed at the boy who said he was L.

" What… the… fuck?!"

" It's not okay to cuss mister."

************************************************************************

_Oh my God, the first chapter is up! ( faints and falls off chair) Ahem, please tell me what you think of this fic! The reviews really motivate me to update often! And please, no flames 'cause I'm not good with flames. So anyways, please review! ^-^ Oh and could someone please tell me what a story need to have in order to be considered a ' crack story' because I want to be sure! ^-^_

_-Lady Sakura17_


	2. Light you idiot!

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Death Note! **

**Author's Note:**** Wow! People like this story! I am going to thank the people that added this story to their faves, alerts, or just reviewed. XD Well, the last chapter was a tad short but I'll try to make the next chapters a little longer. ^-^**

**Rating: T (Just wanted to be safe cause Mello does have a mouth kid or not… ^-^')**

**Genre: Humor, Drama, Family**

*************************************************

Light blinked confused, "Excuse me but what did you say your name is?" L sighed, "I already told you, my name is L Lawliet."

"B-But you can't be L! L is an adult!" Light exclaimed. L looked around the room.

"Well there's no other person here named L." L concluded and said in an innocent voice.

Light sighed frustrated, "Ryuk, I need to talk to you now."

"Who's Ryuk? You know, you shouldn't to yourself or to imaginary people, people will think your crazy." L said doing the crazy sign to Light.

"Hyuk, Hyuk, yeah Light." Ryuk snickered.

"Stay here and don't do anything." Light instructed to L as he left the hotel room and slammed the door behind him, Ryuk floating through the door afterwards.

"Geez, what's his problem? Girlfriend didn't want to 'do it' last night?" L pondered for a bit but shrugged it off and continued to sucking his lollipop.

Outside in the hallway, Light checked on both sides of the hallway, checking to see if there's no one there. Seeing that the coast was clear, Light exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS NOTEBOOK?! I thought the Death Note is supposed to kill people, not turn them to little kids!"

Ryuk chortled, "Check again."

Light raised an eyebrow and took out the notebook he found in the park. He looked at the cover. It was the same cover as the Death Note he had. He flipped the other way. He widened his eyes. _"What the…" _Light thought as he read the white letters at the top of the cover.

"Life note?" Light thought aloud. He felt like an idiot for opening it from the back when he first found it but told himself to forget about it and opened it the right way.

"_How it use it:" _Light read mentally at the rules behind the cover, _"The person whose name is written in this notebook shall back into their childhood, to relive …' _

"…Their lives again?" Light concluded aloud. _"This note shall take effect if the person whose name is written in this notebook has something they really want to change about themselves in their past, if not, the note shall be rendered useless. This note can be reversible if the owner of the notebook tells the goddess of time that was the previous owner of the notebook to write it down on her notebook to make the person revert back to their original age." _**(1)**

"A time goddess?" Light inquired.

"Heh, Heh, Looks like you're doomed."Ryuk snickered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Time goddesses don't work like us shinigami, you see. Unlike shinigami's, who show up after a human finds their Death Note, time goddess merely drop their Life Notes into the human world carelessly and watch what happens next from their realm. They are sneakier than we are. Time goddesses are masters of tricks. They can deceive anyone they chose to, especially the new owner of their notebooks. They come and go as they please when they feel like it. For all I know, they can take up to days, months, even years to show up to their humans." Ryuk explained.

"I see you found my notebook."

Light turned around and saw a woman around his age. She had straight, knee- length, midnight black hair, sapphire blue eyes, moon pale colored skin, and was slightly almost as tall as Light. She wore a white dress **(2), **a gold necklace that had little golden stars hanging off from it, and she had no shoes on.

"So you're the goddess that came with the notebook?" Light asked.

"You can say that. My name is Kaya." She replied with an amused look in her eyes.

Ryuk looked at Kaya and started snickering. "Light, I wouldn't trust her if I were you."

"Why shouldn't I? She was the previous owner of the notebook."

"_Should I tell him or not? Hmm…" _"You're right, sorry." Ryuk said, trying not to laugh.

"First things first, I have a question for you," Kaya said pointing to Light, "Do you believe in the powers of the Life Note?"

Light scoffed, "As if. The powers of this notebook are ridiculous! I bet that isn't L in their and its some random kid that popped in there."

"So you don't believe?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Then if you don't believe, it wouldn't kill ya to write more names in the notebook." Kaya smirked.

"I gladly do so." With that, Light took out his pen and began to scribble down random names that came to him. After writing down four names, Light closed the notebook. "Watch, in forty seconds nothing will happen."

Kaya scoffed, "Well see."

"_Light you dumbass! Do you realize what you just did!? This is getting so interesting!" _Ryuk thought.

Forty seconds passed rather very slowly. "See, nothing happened. This thing is a giant--" Light was immediately cut off by a crash. He turned around "What the hell was that?" Then, two kids rushed by past him.

One of the kids was a blonde boy. His hair was up to his shoulders and wore nothing but black clothes and a rosary dangling from his neck. The other one was chasing right after the blonde-haired person. The other boy had flaming red hair, gold- tinted goggles over his eyes, was dressed in stripes, and was holding a silver GameBoy Advanced SP in his right hand. Both of them ran up and down the hall laughing their asses off and ran back inside the hotel room, slamming the door after they got in.

Kaya and Ryuk broke out laughing. "Holy…" Light didn't got to finish his sentence because he rushed to the hotel room where the two kids just ran in.

He reached the door, nearly falling over and he heard another crash. Light clenched his teeth and eyes shut, but cracked an eye open.

"I should walk away right now." Light sighed and hesitantly turned the doorknob slowly, bracing for the worst. He opened the door and…

All hell broke loose.

They hotel room was in completely ruins. The walls had splatters of what used to be food, all the furniture was turned over, it's upholstery ripped to shreds, one of the windows were shattered, and the floor was covered with clutter. In the center of the madness, was a pack of kids. One of the kids had snowy, white hair, moon pale skin, owlish, and ash grey eyes. He wore baggy, white pajamas and had a big grin on his face while he was playing with his Bumblebee, Omptimus Prime **(3), **Megatron, and Decepticon **(4), **Transformers action figures. While that was going on, a little blonde girl with pigtails, bright blue eyes, was tackling the blonde boy that Light saw earlier. She wore a hot pink t-shirt with blue faded jeans and black Converses. She was on top of the blonde boy with scrunchies, combs, and lip-gloss in right hand and held on to the boy with her left. The boy tried to escape the girl's iron grip while the redhead Light saw earlier and L were currently rolling on the floor laughing so hard that they had tear rolling down their cheeks and their arms were clutching their stomachs.

If Light was in an anime, he would have seriously sweat dropped big time right now.

"What the hell?!"

"Hey mister what I told you about cussing!?" L exclaimed.

**********************************************

_**(1) The rules were a really tough time to think about and I have some help from RainCloud007, Thanks! ^-^(2) Since I'm not that good at describing dresses, the link to Kaya's dress is in my profile.**_

_**(3) Did I spell it right? XD**_

_**(4) Do they even make those?**_

_A/N: Whoo! Second chapter's finished! XD I didn't feel that a lot of funny stuff happened in this chapter so I'll make up for it in the next chapter. ^-^ And know, I'll take the time to thank the people that reviewed or put this story in their faves/ alerts:_

_BlackRose159_

_Foxgirl123_

_Sage of Dorks_

_Dragonna_

_Mattx13_

_RainCloud007_

_Pharaveej_

_Lollypop09_

_Kyosuke Lawliet_

_Thanks so much and the next update will take a little while 'cause I've completely ignored my other stories so I'll try to update more on those and on this one. Later! ^-^_

_- Lady Sakura17 _


	3. Explaination

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! 

************************************************************************

*** Bolded numbers mean that there's a author's note at the end.***

* * *

" Okay, everybody quiet!" Light yelled and everybody stopped and stared at Light.

" What's your problem preppie boy?" the blonde said while he bit off a chunk of his chocolate bar.

" Who are all of you?" Light asked. _" Please let it be not them, Please let it not be them!" _Light's mind pleaded.

" I'm Mello, that's Near, that's Matt, that's L, and that's……ummmm…"

" Misa-Misa!"

" Yeah what she said."

" _Damn!!!" _Light's mind screamed.

" Who are you?" The children said in unison in a creepy, monotonous, way.

" I'm Light Yagami." he replied.

Mello snickered. " What's so funny?" Light asked. " Say your last name backwards."(**1**) Mello giggled. Mat, Near, and L were confused for why he was giggling but soon got the picture and joined him.

" I-- be quiet." Light sighed.

L, Matt, Mello, and Near started laughing simultaneously at Light. " What's so funny?" Misa inquired. Clueless, right? Mello whispered into her ear for a couple of seconds and then started cracking up. Ryuk and Kaya were silent thinking what was funny and then started to join them.

" Oh Light- I feel so- sorry- for you!" Ryuk said in between laughs.

" Tough- break- huh- pretty boy?" Kaya also said in between laughs.

" Everybody quiet!" Light exclaimed.

" Okay, Okay! Orale High School Musical! Don't go all 'Sharpay' on us, Troy." L teased**.(2)**

" How would you know?" Near asked, still playing with his Megatron.

" Misa made L, Mello, and me sit through High School Musical 1 and 2 with her." Matt shuddered, " The horror, the horror, the pure, unadulterated, PG**(3) **HORROR!!!"

" We're all in this-- Damn!" Mello exclaimed.

" Hah! You guys are weak." Near sneered.

" Oh really? Go watch High School Musical 3 with Misa and then talk to me about horror!" Mello said while he waved his arms in the air.

" Okay fine. I'll do that later."

" Yay! Movie buddy!" Misa said, wrapping her arms around Near.

" Don't touch me ever again." Near said in a monotonous voice.

Light sweat dropped, " Okay guys you need to really--"

" Ooooo… what's this?" L said as he took out a black notebook from Light's hung jacket. Light turned around, " Hey don't look in…" He then realized what notebook L was holding.

" Hmm… Death Note? Light- kun, is that a manga?"(**4**) L flipped through the pages and looked behind him.

" _Oh… Crap…" _Was the thought that struck Light's mind when L turned to face him.

" This notebook is--" L stopped in his tracks and the Death Note slipped away from L's hands to the floor, owlish, charcoal black eyes as bugged eyed as they could get, staring at the tall, clowned faced shinigami behind Light.

" Hey kid how's it going?" Ryuk said, waving at L. L got a terrified look in his face. " L, calm down." Light said, walking over to L. Light was hoping to get a ' Oh my God! What's that ugly thing there behind you?! Response from L but instead got, " Cool!!!"

" What?" Light asked, dumbfounded.

" What is it?! What is it?! What is it?!" Mello eagerly asked.

" Touch it! Touch it! Touch it!" L replied eagerly, after picking up the Death Note and holding it out, holding it out to Mello and the others.

Matt, Mello, Near, and Misa curiously touched the cover of the Death Note looked towards where L was looking at.

All four kids gasped in unison when they saw Ryuk. " Cool!" Mello exclaimed. " Awesome!" Near and Matt exclaimed. Misa made a face, " It looks ugly."

" Hey you little brat, have some respect! Shinigami's have feelings too ya know."

" Yeah right."

" Okay, you guys stay here while I have a little chat with Kaya outside." Light said.

" Whose Kaya?" Matt asked.

" Forget it. It's one of Light's imaginary friends. He's a little…" L did the crazy sign and with that, Light stepped outside, Kaya following after him.

Outside in the hall, Light was silent. " What the hell happened!?"

Kaya backed off, " What's your problem?"

" Change them back, change them all back! Now!!!"

" Sorry, no can do."

" And why's that?"

" Cause I'm not the previous owner."

" What?"

" That's right. I just tricked you into writing down the names 'cause I was bored and wanted to see if you'd actually fall for it. I was right."

" Then who are you?'

" I'm the messenger for the previous owner of the notebook, my older sister."

" Then tell her to come over here!"

" Can't do that either. She has to come to the human world on her own accord. Seeing that this is getting so entertaining, I bet she won't come over here in along time." Kaya snickered.

Light growled and ran both his hands through his auburn brown hair.

Ryuk floated through the wall, " Phew! Glad to get away from there. So what am I missing?"

" Nothing. Just pretty boy over here is upset 'cause I can't reverse the children to there original age." Kaya taunted.

" Heh, I knew this would happen."

" Wait," Light perked up, " You knew, about this whole thing?!"

" Yep, from the moment you picked up the Life Note to right now."

" And you didn't tell me?" Light asked, more pissed off than ever.

" Hey what can I say, I was getting bored and I like making your life difficult." Ryuk snickered.

Light growled. " So what are you going to do know, huh? Are you going to kill all of them, five defenseless, innocent children?" Ryuk said pulling out another apple.

" Even if he wanted to he can't. Unless Light hasn't gone over the rules of the Life Note thoroughly, people that fall victims of the Life Note are immune to the Death Note, and besides, from what I heard in my realm, Kira doesn't roll that way, am I correct?" Kaya asked facing Light.

" She's right, Kira doesn't kill the innocent. It's against Kira stands for." Light replied.

" Wow, I didn't know that Kaya. How come?" Ryuk asked.

" Because, the Life Note was invented for giving people second chances in life, I mean really, do you really want to end up dead when you barely had a second chance in your life?"

" Huh, true. Hey wait a minute! I just remembered something about the Life Note! Light, you should be thanking me thanking me big time especially since the kids, most importantly L, don't know your dirty little secret!" Ryuk exclaimed.

" What do you mean?"

" Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The people who are written in the notebook forget _all _of their memories. You know, a fresh start on their lives." Kaya clarified.

" So, L doesn't know that he's the world's greatest detective and that I'm Kira?" Light asked.

" Yep, everyone doesn't know. In fact, as a bonus for you, Everyone in the world doesn't know who L or Kira is. To make it simpler, the moment those kid's memories were wiped, so was the world's memories of the existence of Kira and anybody that ever made contact with them, except you, me and Ryuk."

" Yeah, your secret's safe." Ryuk added.

Light thought for a moment, " So now what? Even though that my dad or the entire task force don't know about L or Kira, what am I going to tell them when they see me with five kids behind me?"

"…Oh, I know! You can tell them they're your children!" Kaya squealed.

" Your right Kaya! Then they could think that I've been whoring around with a redhead, a blond, an albino, and an insomniac. I sound like a complete player here Kaya!" Light exclaimed.

" Who said you weren't." Ryuk muttered.

" Hmm… Why don't you just raise them like little kids 'till my sister shows up? You know, baby-sit."

Light thought for a moment, " It'll only be until she shows up?"

" Yeah."

Light thought some more and sighed, " I guess I have no choice."

Kaya squealed, " Yay! Your going to be a daddy!"

" Whoa, whoa. Not daddy. Sounds to girly."

" Whatever, they're already calling Ryuk uncle, look!" Kaya pointed to the trashed living room where Matt was holding to Wii controllers in his hands.

" Uncle Ryuk! Uncle Ryuk! Want to play Mario Kart with me!?" Matt said over excitedly.

" Alright sure!" Ryuk and Matt took one of the controllers and started playing.

A hotel maid walked pat the opened door and screamed and fainted on the spot when she saw the floating controller. It didn't get the kids or Ryuk's attention, but it got Light and Kaya's.

"Should we do something?"

" Naw she'll be alright."

* * *

_**1. I know that's so old but then again, it's something that Mello would do. XD**_

_2.__** I know, I know, L isn't Mexican but I was watching George Lopez when I was typing this and I couldn't resist. XD**_

_3.__** What's High School Musical rated anyway? 0_o**_

_4. __**Well duh L!**_

_**A/N: Yay! I finished this chappie! XD**__**I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed or put this on their alerts/ faves:**_

_**¥..I've got the €Money€..¥ ( Sorry I didn't put in the last list!)**_

_**El Que Llora**_

_**Akuno Yume**_

_**Kotoko Kurosawa**_

_**Death- Note- Zelda- Kitty**_

_**Kyosuke Lawliet**_

_**Backyard Bottomslash**_

_**Aoi Natsu **_

_**OMG**_

_**Invader Jay**_

_**Myuutsuni**_

_**Thanks you guys! If I miss anyone, sorry. Please review. I want to know what you think of this fic. Is it bad, good, terrible, excellent, I want to know! Later!**_

_**- Lady Sakura17**_


	4. Bathroom Troubles

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Light walked back into the hotel room and sighed, _" What am I going to do now?" _he thought while rubbing his temples. Light looked up at the trashed and broken up hotel room and then it him, _" How am I going to fix this?!" _

"How did this happen!?" Light bellowed out, waving his arms around for effect. The children all stopped what they were doing and looked at him. L was the first one to speak up," What do you mean Light-kun?" L asked innocently like the five year old he is, putting on his best puppy eyes. Light was not convinced, but Kaya on the other hand….

" AWWWW!!!" Kaya hugged L tightly and started blabbing on about how cute L looks. Kaya stood up, " Light, how in the world can you punish someone as cute as him!?" she held up L to Light. " Yeah Light-kun how can you?" L smirked. Light growled mentally, _" Damn it… five year old L is evil… well I'm screwed… wait… Why am I talking to myself… God, I really need to stop doing that starting… now!… I wonder how… DAMN!" _

Light pushed his thoughts aside, " Never mind that I meant how did all of you managed to turn the hotel room into giant hellhole! Look at this place! The walls! The window! How the heck did you managed to rip the furniture to shreds ?!"

Misa spoke up, " Mello couldn't find his pack of chocolate bars and Matt couldn't find the memory card to his PSP." She then pointed to a dark corner of the room where Matt's goggled eyes were glued to the screen of his black PSP muttering " Die friggin' zombies die!" and Mello was lying on top of a heap of chocolate wrappers and munching on one that he had in his hands. Light sweat dropped and thought, _" Those two have some serious problems…"_

" Okay, we need to… Kaya?"

" Yeah?"

" Where did L, Near, and Mello went to?" Light asked as he turned and saw that the small albino and 5 year old insomniac weren't there with the rest of the kids. Mello mysteriously disappeared from the dark corner from where he was lounging. She shrugged, " Beats me maybe they--"

_CRASH! _" CRAP!!!"

Light turned around to see where the noise came from. _" The bathroom…?" _He started to walk to the hallway to the closed bathroom door. He knocked.

" Who's in there?" he asked.

" Uhh… It's me Light-kun!" L answered from inside.

" What's going on? I heard a crash. Is Mello and Near in there?" Light asked.

" Yes they're in here. Nothing's wrong if that's what your thinking, heh heh." Light raised an eyebrow in question and tried to open the door. " Hey unlock the door will ya?"

" Uhh… sorry no can do!"

" Why?'

" Because… Because I say so!"

Kaya snickered, " Ha Ha, you heard him Light." Light groaned, " Be quiet Kaya." he the backed away from the door. " What are you doing?" Ryuk asked. " What does it look like? I'm gonna ram the door down." Kaya giggled, " Dumbass, that's solid wood that you're trying to pry down." Light ignored her comment and ran as fast as he could and rammed down the solid wooden door and got inside.

" Ah! Damn! My shoulder's killing me! I-- OH MY GOD!!!"

The bathroom looked like if a hurricane had just passed and King Kong just happened to pass by to trash it up some more. The bathroom's tiled floor was under two feet of what he assumed was bathroom water, some of it spilling on to the carpeted hallway outside the bathroom. The broken toilet was apparently flushing itself numerous times without overflowing onto the floor, the ceiling was covered with wads of what appeared to be paper towels and toilet paper, the broken faucet of the sink was spewing and shooting out cold water, the mirror was severely cracked and was partially smeared at what Light really hoped was not blood, a couple of random items you'd find in a typical hotel room bathroom floated past Light's ankles and into the hallway, but was even more worse was the little sight that was in the tub. Clinging onto the pink plastic shower curtain was a thoroughly drenched Mello, shielding himself from the water with it, Near, who was also drenched, was behind Mello, clutching his mini Optimus Prime action robot close to his chest, and L, who was more drenched than any of them, was sitting inside the water-filled tub, biting on a piece of pocky and playing with a yellow rubber ducky that happened to flow by.

Light looked baffled, " What did you kids do?! I leave you three alone for three, four minutes tops and this is what happens?!" " You left three _genius _kids alone." L clarified, pointing at him accusingly. " It doesn't matter, all I want to know is what the hell were you guys doing in here that caused this to happen!" Light exclaimed.

" Uhh…. We're, uh, having a… funeral for Near's Optimus Prime!" Mello piped out, eyeing the Optimus Prime in Near's clutches. Near backed away from Mello, " We're not--" Near got cut off by Mello snatching his most prized robot out of his hands. " Hey! Give it back you blondie meanie!" **(1)** Near exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at Mello.

Mello, of course, ignored the three year old albino boy and Mello turned Near's worst nightmare into a reality. Mello stepped next to the broken toilet and he began to try to clog the toilet by using the toy robot. He got it stuck and he tried to pull it out, but it snapped into two, the bottom half of the toy in his hand sand the upper half still lodged inside the bowl, causing the toilet to overflow and start spilling onto the already flooded floor. Mello walked back to where Near and L were standing at and he placed the broken half of the robot in Near's small trembling hands. Near stared at the broken toy and, after a couple of seconds of being still, his bottom lip started to quiver and his grey slat eyes started to fill up with tears and finally wailed into L's shirt, clutching L's shirt with his small pale hands.

" There, there it's alright." L comforted the small, crying albino in his arms. " Yeah Near it's alright." Mello said while comforting his back. Near just growled, spun around, and bit Mello's hand and hard as he could. Mello yelped, jumped back a bit and started rubbing his bitten red hand. " SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!!!" Near screeched and continued crying into L's shirt. L gasped and covered Near's ears. " See what you do?" L said to Light, " Here you come cussing around in front of a _**three**_year old that catches on influence! Can't you once shut your trap you douche bag!" L gasped and covered his mouth, " See what I mean." Light sweat dropped.

" Hey what's going on?" Matt asked walking up to Light, Misa following behind him. Matt looked at the bathroom and gasped surprised. " You got me the water park I wanted for my birthday!?" Matt hugged Light's legs, " You do care!" Light pried Matt off. " Okay, if you really want a birthday present when it's your birthday, then help clean up this hellhole of a bathroom!"

" Language mister!" L snapped, still holding a crying Near in his wet arms.

" Right," Light muttered under his breath. He bent down until he was at eye level with Matt, " Do you know where a wrench is at?"

" Oh! Oh! Misa-Misa knows were the wrenchie's **(2) **at!" Misa chirped, waving her arms all over the place to get Light's attention. Light sighed, " You know were the wrench is at?" Misa nodded vigorously. " Where is it?" " It's on the floor!" she pointed at the underwater floor and sure enough, the wrench was there. He grabbed and hurried over to the broken sink and bent under, looking for the pipes.

He looked at the various and curving pipes and growled to himself quietly. _" Damn it, I'm the top student Japan and soon to be the god of the new world, not some plumber! I don't know the first thing about plumbing!"_ He sighed and started looking around at the pipes. _" Hmm… maybe this does something…." _He grabbed the wrench in a tight grip in his hands and started to turn the wrench in a clockwise way. Water spurted out from the opening of the pipe and onto Light's face and mouth.

" A-Ahh!," Light sputtered, trying to shield himself from the water with his hands, " Not cool, not cool!" Light quickly fixed it and the water for the pipe and the broken sink stopped. Light sighed and dropped the wrench to the floor with a plop. He stood back up and said to everyone, " Okay, everyone out except for those three little devils in the tub." Light pointed to the so-called " little devils" L, Mello, and Near.

" But-"

" Out!"

Matt scoffed, " Fine then be that way." he turned around and walked away, Misa following behind. Then he poked his head back inside the bathroom and said, " Oh and by the way genius, your fly is undone." Mello, Near, and L started giggling but Light shot them a glare and all three of them stopped. Once that they left, Light crouched down so that he was at eye-level with the three little geniuses.

" Okay, I just want to know, why the--" L shot Light a death glare at Light that clearly said " Don't say the 'H' word or I'll kick you' which somehow it brought back Light's memory of the day older L kicked him in the face. Great, now he's afraid of a little five year old kid's kick, " _heck,_" L smiled a bit, " did you destroy the bathroom in a matter of minutes?"

" Sugar and chocolate rushes help…" Mello and L muttered quietly. Then Near started to whimper. " What's wrong?" Light asked concerned for once. Near wailed all of the sudden. " It's all my fault! I'm the one to blame!" he cried. Light looked confused" You mean you did this?" he asked.

Near sniffled, " I told L that I had to go pee and then Mello came along. We got inside and I went to the potty but when I finished, the toilet wouldn't flush! Then Mello got the plunger and started plunging it didn't work and Mello got so mad that he threw the plunger so hard at the sink that a chunk broke off and the faucet broke and water started to come out. Mello tried to flush the toilet again to see if it worked, but that only made it worse! The potty started to flush by itself and Mello and L got into an argument and Mello threw the soccer ball he had at the mirror and it broke. Then L accidentally tripped over the slippery floor and his left hand got cut by the glass. Then the toilet started to make funny sounds, like burping sounds, and then the toilet water came out of the bowl and that only mad the sink worse. The water started squirting us and we took cover in the tub until you came! I just wanted to pee! I just had to go didn't I?! Curse my tiny bladder!" and Near started to cry some more.

" Near it's not your fault so don't cry," Light said in a sort of fatherly tone, much to his surprise. Near sniffled some more, " Thank you daddy." Light was taken aback by Near's statement. Ryuk snickered, " Aww… the little sheep called you daddy."

Light made a little mental note: Deprive Ryuk of his apples for a week.

Then Light remembered the part about L with the glass and it struck him, " L let me see your hand." L held out his left hand. There were two deep gashes on his little palm that were still kind of bleeding. " Oh God, we have to get you to a doctor." Light said with urgency in his tone and carried L in his arms to the living room, Mello and Near following close behind.

" But what about the bathroom?" Mello asked.

" Forget it." Light replied.

Light placed L on the couch, " Stay here and don't move." Light walked to Ryuk.

" Ryuk?"

" Yeah?"

" If you touch an object and hold it, it's basically part of the shinigami realm and turns invisible right?"**(3)**

" Yeah."

" It's the same thing If you carry a human right?"

" Where are you going with this?" Ryuk asked. " I need you to carry all the kids to my house so they won't go unseen, that way it's easier to sneak out." " No way! I'm not carrying five brats on my back! That ridiculous! What if they attack me from behind or something? I'm helpless! I'll die!" Light sighed, " Oh really then I'll deprive you of your apples ?" " Now let's not get too hasty Light." Ryuk panicked a bit. " Then do it!" Light demanded. " Alright, alright I'll do it, but I better get those apples tomorrow or you're going to die." Light sighed, " Fine but go now."

Light turned to face the kids. " Alright kids, you're going to go on a little ride with 'uncle Ryuk'."

Misa pointed to Ryuk, " You mean that ugly thing with the bad hair?" Ryuk growled a bit, " That's it I'm writing her name someday and laugh." he muttered.

" Yeah him so you guys are going to mine house until we figure stuff out so everyone come over here." Light helped the kids get on to Ryuk's back. Light heard him mutter something between the lines of 'Damn why do I have to do the dirty work? I didn't even want to be a shinigami! I wanted to be a rockstar!' but ignored it. When Light helped the last kid, Mello, get on Ryuk's back, he gave the okay to Ryuk and Ryuk nodded. Ryuk sprouted out his large, bat-like wings and leaned towards outside, " Hold on tight." he said and the five kids nodded. He flew out the window and flew up to the sky, screams and yells from the kids fading away as the shinigami flew farther.

" So what are you going to do now?" Kaya asked as she saw Light talking closer to the door leading to the hallway.

Light grabbed his jacket and said, " Getting the hell out of here, let's go!" Light sprinted out the door, Kaya following behind. He made past the corner, just in time too. One the hotel's housekeepers knocked on the door.

" Houskeeping." the maid opened the door, " Oh my God! What happened!?" Light ran out from the hotel and started to walk fast to his house, hoping that little incident won't be held against him.

* * *

**OMG, I updated! XD Sorry for the wait but personal and family issues rose and that kinda left me very busy. ): Well anyways, reviews are very much appreciated! (:**

**(1)- Remember, Near is a three year old in this and therefore I think he should sometimes talk like a regular three year old should. XD**

**(2)- Some how, I expected that from Misa...XD**

**(3)- I don't know if this rule is real or not but I made it up on the spot because I needed something so that the kids could be invisible when they flew with Ryuk, otherwise they would be visible and the people on the ground would be freaking out over flying kids in the sky...XD**


	5. Cupcakes pt 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Death Note!!!**

**Quick Author's Note: I recently got a review from oztan and it pointed out that L didn't touch the Life Note and somehow he was able to see and hear Kaya. I didn't catch that ( and I'm the one that's writing this. XD) so I'm going to add that scene at the end of this chapter separately. So anyways, thank you oztan for pointing that out! ^^ Oh and this is part one of this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

A panting Light finally made it to his house, forty blocks away from the hotel. He walked up to the front door and his hands immediately searched his pockets for his keys. He found them, made a little fuss looking for the house key and unlocked the door. The house was dark and quiet… too quiet.

Light silently closed the door with a click, took of his shoes so he was in he's socks, and started to tip-toe to the stairs, hoping not to wake anybody up.

" Hello Light."

Light flinched at the sound of the voice and instantly recognized it.

" Yes S-Sayu?"

" Light…."

Light prepared for the worst.

" Why didn't you tell me you're a dad!"

" What?!" he thought he felt his left eye twitch. Sayu switched on the lights. She was sitting on the couch and had L on her lap, curled up sleeping with his thumb on his lips, his injured hand all wrapped up in bandages. Mello was sprawled on the green rug on the floor while Matt was sleeping next to him, his head resting on his tummy and Near curled up next to Mello. Misa rested her feet on Matt's tummy while she hugged her rag doll.

" How did you…?" Light asked, lifting his left finger up slightly.

" Warm milk helps smartass. Geez, and I thought you had the brains in the family." Sayu replied, getting up and gently placed L on the pillows of the sofa, and draped his little sleeping body with a light blue blanket.

" So who's the mom?" Sayu asked teasing, nudging Light with her elbow.

" Sayu they're not mine." Light replied. Sayu gasped and slapped Light across the face. Light yelped in pain and covered his right, red and throbbing in pain cheek. _' Damn she has a hand…'_ he thought.

" What the hell was that for?!" Light exclaimed. Sayu huffed, " Yeah sure, and babies just fall out of the sky like the rain. Now tell me who's the mom!," she gasped, " Holy crap they're yours and Misa's!" Light gagged, " What's wrong with you?! Never in a million years will she be the mother of my kids!"

Sayu gasped, " I bet you don't even want them!"

" I don't--" Light got caught off by Sayu slapping him again. " You heartless bastard!"

Ryuk laughed, " Yeah Light you player."

Sayu huffed, " You tell him Ryuk!"

Light blinked. _" How did she…" _Ryuk took a bite off his apple. " I touched your sister with a piece of the notebook in case your wondering."

Sayu walked to the kitchen, " Yeah he did. At first I thought ' Who upstairs?' so I went over and I saw the kids floating in midair and I was a like ' Oh My God! What's going on!?' and then something tapped me and I turned around and saw Ryuk and I was like ' What the hell this ugly thing. Holy crap it's gonna it me!' but then he explained what he was doing so I'm cool with it." she threw two apples to Ryuk and he caught it before it struck L's head.

Ryuk hungrily bit off a chunk of the apple, " Hey Light," he said in between bites, " Your sister is way more better than you. She's more nicer than your and she doesn't have a crazy laugh like you do! And she said she'll take me to Spaceland!"

" What crazy laugh?" Sayu asked as she plopped back down on the armchair.

Light inwardly turned a little red, " Nothing. Hey, where's mom and dad?"

Sayu took a bite out of a potato chip, " They went to America for the next two weeks for their anniversary or something.. I wasn't paying attention when mom was explaining."

Light sighed, " Thank God. Hey help me carry them to my room."

Sayu sighed, " Do I have to? Your strong dude, you can do yourself." she flicked on the T.V. and continued eating potato chips.

Light groaned and walked over to L. He picked him up in his arms and proceeded to walk up the stairs.

" Nhh… momma…" L muttered in his sleep. Light blinked, " He still has memories of his mom?" he made it to his room and opened the door. He walked in and went over to his closet door. He started looking for one of his old blankets and some pillows he kept in some box. He dragged it out of the closet with L still in his arms and began to the blankets out on the floor and placed L on the covered floor. He tucked him in and walked out quietly to get the other ones.

After getting the rest of the sleeping kids inside his room, Light went back downstairs to get some aspirin.

Sayu jumped out of her seat, " Hey Light the kids are famous! They're on the eleven' o clock news!" Light nearly choked on his water, " What?!" he dashed over to the T.V. and turned the volume up.

" …_And in local news, a man claimed that he saw had seen a couple of kids flying over the Tokyo skyline. Here is some footage that he captured with his camera." _

The video showed a visible L, Mello, Matt, Near, and Misa sitting on an invisible Ryuk flying over skyscrapers yelling out unintelligible things and Light could vaguely hear Matt yelling, ' No! My PSP! It fell!!!'. Light felt is entire right side of his face twitch.

" _We now turn to senior correspondent for more details. Mr. Yoshiro what do make of this?_

" _Well Yuka we if you take a look back at the video you can see that these kids are on a some kind of sugar rush. And if you even look more closely, there is a little blonde girl dressed in black and she seems to be flashing the peace sign at something."_

" _All right Mr. Yoshiro thank you. Officials have not yet identified the children. And in sports-"_

Sayu flicked off the T.V. and sniffled overdramatically, " Aren't you proud?" Light growled a little, " What the hell Ryuk? You told me that the people on the ground won't see you or them." Ryuk devoured another apple, " Whoopies. Forgot to tell you that little detail."

Well I'm going to bed, see ya." Sayu got up and walked up the stairs. Light yawned, " Well I should be going to bed_._" he walked up to the stairs and into the room. Not even bothering to change out into is pajamas, he plopped onto his bed and he welcomed his sleepiness overtake him.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter! I haven't been feeling good in the past couple of days so yeah… XD Reviews are appreciated! ^^ Oh and thank you to anyone who reviewed the last chapter! ^^ Oh and anybody who has read my other story 'The Letter', it will be updated by Wednesday!

^^ 


	6. Cupcakes pt2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Death Note!!!**

* * *

Light slept peacefully in his bed while the kids slept on his floor. He could've have them sleep in his parent's room while they were away but after what happened at the hotel, he's not leaving them alone ever again.

L was tossing and turning in his sleep and a thin veil of sweat covered his face, "Nhh…no…stop… please…stops… please… STOP IT!!!" L sat up screaming and Light fell over from the sudden noise and bonked his forehead on the corner of his nightstand.

" Ah! Dang…" he muttered. Light stood up groggily and rushed over to L. "What's the matter?" Light groaned, checking the time from the corner of his eye. 4:30 AM. Great. Light finally looked at L and he knew something was up. L was trembling terribly, his onyx black eyes were as wide as they could be, tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he was whimpering. Now Light was really concerned.

"Hey what's the matter?" Light asked.

"The bad guy…" L whimpered. Light was confused. "What bad guy?" L's bottom lip trembled, "He… he…"

"He what?" Light asked.

L tightened his grip on the blanket; "He killed my parents!" he broke down and cried into the blanket. Light's face softened. "Hey, it's alright, it was just a bad dream." L cried even more and hugged Light very tightly and cried into his chest. Light sighed patted his back. "Look it's alright nothing's going to happen to you. It was just a bad nightmare. You're going to be alright." L sniffed and looked up at him and sniffled some more, his big, black eyes flowing with tears.

"You promise?" L choked out. Light stroked his hair. "Promise." L grinned happily and hugged Light some more. Light hesitantly hugged back a bit.

Out of nowhere, Kaya reappeared and looked at the scene before her. She faked sniffled, "You just gotta love these family moments."

"Be quiet Kaya." Light muttered under his breath. "What?" L asked. Light shook his head, "Nothing, now go back to sleep, no one in the right mind is up at this hour." L smiled, "'Kay!" L got back under the covers and immediately fell back to sleep. Light sighed tiredly and dragged himself back to his bed. Kaya giggled as she played with a strand of her raven black hair, "Well you like taking on the role of daddy don't you?" Light covered his head with his pillow and muffled, "Light Yagami is trying to go to sleep, please leave a message after the next snore you hear."

Kaya snorted, "You're really mature are you?" Light's response was his soft snores. She rolled her eyes and disappeared again.

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

**Bee- **_**CRASH!**_

Light groaned and covered his head with his pillow. "Stupid alarm clock…" He rolled onto his side, only to be greeted by the bright morning rays. Light shut his eyes tightly and rolled back around again. Large, panda like black eyes greeted him.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

" AHHHHH!!!!"

" AHHHHH!!!"

"AHHH!!!- I want cupcakes." L said very promptly. Light looked at the time. 9: 38 in the morning. Light sighed, "What time you woke this morning?" L sighed, "Thirty- eight minutes ago. I want cupcakes! I haven't had anything to eat!"

"You know there's like eight boxes of cereal in the kitchen right?" Light said. L pouted, "I don't want cereal! I want cupcakes! I want cupcakes! I want cupcakes!" L started to stomp his feet and started yelling out " I want cupcakes" over and over again. Light covered his ears with his hands. If he ignores him, maybe he'll disappear into thin air, he had thought, but L's little chant started ringing into his ears.

Sayu slammed the door opened, waving a wooden spoon in her right hand. " Okay what's going on?" Sayu said as she inspected Light's room just in case. L stopped in the middle of his little tantrum and pouted in the most believable way. " Light-kun won't get me cupcakes." Sayu sighed, " That's it? How disappointing. Just give him a cupcake Light." she sighed as she walked back out his room. Light groaned, " Fine then, come L let's go." Light dragged out of his bed and L followed behind him.

L ran down the stairs, Light trudging down after. L sat on one of the chairs, in the usual way he sat in, and drummed his little fingers on the table impatiently waiting for Light. " Hurry up! I'm starving!" L cried, wrapping his arms around his tummy. " I'm coming, I'm coming," Light muttered as he searched the kitchen cabinets, " In case you haven't known, cupcakes are not exactly breakfast."

" I don't care! I want my cupcakes!" L cried. Light groaned, "Fine then here." Light placed one of those tiny store- brought cupcakes to L and placed it on a plate. L picked it up an looked at it.

" Umm… Light-kun? What is this?"

" It's a cupcake." Light said as he went to go get some tea from the pot.

L took out a bite from the cupcake and immediately spat it back out gagging and spitting. " This isn't a cupcake! It tastes store- brought!" Light sighed and face-palmed, " That's because it is. Nice way to state the obvious. Now finish it, we don't waste in this house."

" I want homemade!" L cried, throwing the cupcake across the kitchen and hitting Light on the head, the yellow frosting smearing onto his neat, clean hair. Light flicked they cupcake off his hair. The little spoiled brat!

" Ha! Tough luck kid! I'm not busting my ass for one lousy cupcake." Light said. L growled.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa," Mello said as he walked to the kitchen. " How come he gets to have a cupcake and we get the generic chocolate cereal? I mean look at this," Mello held out his blue bowl of cereal, " 'Big, chocolate chunks in every bite' my ass! They're tiny! I refuse to eat this crappy excuse for a cereal and I want a cupcake too!" Matt, Near, and Misa walked in to and stood besides Mello. " We all want cupcakes!" Mello, L, Near, Matt, and Misa said in unison.

" What makes you think that I'll make cupcakes?" Light said. Mello, Near, Matt, L and Misa all smirked darkly.

_**2 Hours later…**_

" Hey Light I'm home!" Sayu said as she walked through the front door and closed it. She walked over to the couch and dropped her bag on the cushion. " Sorry I missed lunch, I was…" The kitchen was deserted. In fact, the whole house was empty. " Light?" Sayu called up the stairs. She was hoping to find his brother up in his room studying as usual, plus the kids in his room, but no one answered. " Hmm…" Sayu walked back to the kitchen. " Where did he went off to…"

" Light-kun isn't with us right now…"

Sayu jumped and turned around in a flash. She sighed when she saw L standing there with a cookie in his hands.

" L-chan it's only you. Phew! You nearly gave me a heart attack." L stood there silent. " So, do you know where Light's at?" L smirked inwardly, " I'm afraid Light-kun is very tied at the moment."

Sayu gave L a confused look to the five year old, " I don't follow." she then heard a muffled banging sound coming from the wall. She turned around and scratched her head, " What's that?"

L started giggling quietly. Sayu walked over to the wall in the living room and pressed her ear against the wall.

" _Shhhh!!! Be quiet! Someone might hear us!"_

" _Yeah what she said."_

" _Yeah and besides, L is out there to make sure nothing happens."_

" _I think that Matt, Mello, and Misa-chan went a tad overboard this time."_

" _Overboard? This isn't overboard!"_

" _Oh really?"_

" _Quiet Near, who asked you?"_

" What the…" Sayu walked over to the closet door and opened the door.

" Oh my God! What did you guys do?!"

Near, Mello, Matt, and Misa all got caught red-handed. Near was holding one of his blue monkey plushies in his hands while Matt and Mello held down Light's tied up and blindfolded body, squirming to get out, their hands forcing Light's mouth open, and Misa was standing there with her pink jump rope in her hand.

" W-what did you guys do?" Sayu asked shocked. A blindfolded Light held up his head, " Sayu is that you?"

Mello dropped his side of what he was holding of Light and huffed, " Damn! We got caught!" L then walked up to Mello and slapped him and said, as he pointed his finger at Mello's face, "LANGUAGE!" Mello stood there rubbing his red cheek, hurt.

" Okay, untie Light and go into the living room now." Sayu sternly said as she pointed to the couch. Mello and Matt untied Light in a matter of seconds and walked out along with Misa and Near. Sayu walked over to Light and took off the blindfold. Light blinked and looked around wide-eyed, " They aren't little kids. They're little demons!" he hissed. Sayu sighed, " If this is about the cupcakes, I don't wanna hear about it. I told ya to give them cupcakes but ya didn't listen did ya? I have one question though, a little group of 5 and three- year- olds took ya on and you lost?" Light stood up walked out muttering a 'be quiet' on the out.

* * *

" Where we going? Where we going? Where we going? Where we going?" L repeatedly asked, bouncing up and down where he was sitting.

Light, paying more attention to the road, replied, " The grocery store. To get the stuff for the cupcakes." L gasped, " Yay!!! We are making cupcakes!" Misa, Mello, Near and Matt cheered along with him while Light seethed on the inside. He just had to right down _their _names to see if the stupid notebook worked.

"Are we there yet, are we there yet , and we there yet?!?" L repeated millions of times, much to Light's annoyance. Light seethed, "Yes L, we're here!" L gasped "YOU LIAR!!!!!!!" Light gritted his teeth and growled a bit. Hmm…I wonder if it's a good time for him to write his own name in the Death Note….

Sayu, who was sitting on the passenger side, was too busy listening to her silver iPod and drumming the dashboard with her feet while her brother ranted himself out on the inside.

"Sayu?" Light said. Sayu paid no attention.

" Sayu." Light said a little more louder. Still, she paid no attention.

" SAYU!!!" yelled Light. Sayu jumped, dropping her iPod to her lap startled.

" What your problem?!" Sayu spat out. " Do you even know how to make cupcakes?" Light asked. Sayu scoffed, " Yeah I know!" Light eyed her from the corner of his eye, " Without burning half the house down?" " I…." Sayu dropped her head a bit, " No…" she replied. Light rolled his eyes. " But hey! Don't worry!" Sayu chirped, " That's why they invented YouTube! When we come back from the store… we hit YouTube!" . Sayu said with determination in her voice

" I don't think that'll be necessary. I still remember a chocolate peanut butter recipe from high school but I still need to think it over." Light said. Sayu snickered.

" What's so funny?" Light asked.

" You took home Ec?" Sayu snorted.

Light turned bright red, " I came to school late that day, that was the only thing that was left besides ballet class, what the hell you think I chose?"

Sayu looked down, " Well you got the legs for it."

" What are you doing looking down there?!" Light exclaimed and Sayu laughed. Out of nowhere, Near popped in between them, " Daddy, what's a YouTube?" he asked in a cute innocent voice that a three year old would normally sound. Sayu couldn't help but to sequel and she pulled Near onto her lap. " Light, isn't Near-chan the cutest?" Sayu hugged him tightly. " Whatever you say…" Light muttered as he pulled up to the Food Outlet.

* * *

" Look at all the food…" L said, his obsidian black eyes wide and astonished by the isles and isles of food. " Yeah whatever." Light replied as he grabbed a shopping cart.

Light picked up Near and placed him on the little kid's seat inside the shopping cart and said to the rest, " Okay, first things first, none of you little guys are going to leave might sight, got it?" All five kids shook their heads fast. " Alright then, now let's go." Light started walking towards baking goods isle, Sayu and the five kids following after. He stopping at the baking goods section and turned to Sayu.

" Sayu."

" Yeah Light?"

" Why don't you take half the list and I'll take the other half so it'll be more faster?"

" Okay! Matt and L-chan are coming with me!" Sayu cheered as she grabbed both Matt and L's small hands and led them to a different isle, the list of ingredients crumpled up in her other hand. Light sighed, " Alright, so Misa, Near and Mello are with me. Fine then, okay kids we need to get…" he took a quick glance at his list, " chocolate pudding mix." Light turned around, " Okay…." Light was talking to himself.

Light groaned, " Where did they went now?" Light ditched the empty cart and jogged up the isle. He went up to random people if they had seen a little blonde kid running around with a little albino boy and little blonde girl with pigtails, all the responses were the same. After nearly an hour of searching, both outside and inside the plaza, Light sat out on the bench outside, the rain pattering onto the little shelter roof. Then the worry started to set in. What had happen to them? Are they alright? Are they safe? Oh no, what if some sick pervert kidnapped them and molested them behind some dark back-alley. Or even worse, what if they got send to some far away orphanage? Then he'll never see them again forever! Light placed his head on the palm of his hands. He was the worst dad ever-- whoa, whoa, whoa! Back it up. Did he just called himself a 'dad'?

" Hey, what are you doing out here in the rain?"

Light looked up. It was Kaya, this time wearing a different dress. Her new dress was satin white and fell to her feet. She wore a silver bracelet and star necklace. Light looked back down and glumly replied, " Hey…"

Kaya furrowed her brow, " Why you're all down?"

" It's nothing…"

" Yeah it is."

" No it's not."

" Yeah it is."

" No it's not."

" Yeah it's--"

" DAMMIT KAYA WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?! I'M TRYING TO THINK!" Light snarled.

Kaya floated a bit back. " Whoa, what got you in a bad mood?" She thought for a moment and she thought, where were the kids. Then, her blue eyes widened a bit, it struck her. " Where are the kids?" Kaya asked. " Matt and L are with a little sister , but Misa, Mello, and Near…"

" Please tell me you didn't lose them right?" Light looked down in shame, his strands of auburn brown hair creating a veil in front of his eyes. Kaya growled a bit, " Well what the hell are we doing here?! Let's go look for them! They got to be here somewhere! I--hey are you crying?" Kaya bent down to see but Light shot straight up. " What? You think that I cry?" Light said, wiping his eye with a sleeve. Right, he wasn't crying…

Kaya grinned, " I think that someone is a little worrywart."

" What? Me? No way!"

" Yes he his."

" No I'm not."

" Yes he is."

" No I'm not."

" Yes he is."

" No I'm not."

As Light continued to argue with Kaya, a little girl across the street was looking at Light. " Hey mommy," the girl said, " why the crazy man talking to himself?" She pointed to the bench where Light was and the little girl's mom grasped the girl's hand and started walking. " Mommy, where're we going?" she asked. " Just keep walking Hikaru and don't stare." the mom replied.

Back with Light and Kaya, they were still arguing.

" Are!"

" Not!"

" Are!"

" Excuse me sir?"

Light stopped and turned around and saw an old lady with a green apron standing there. She made a confused face, seeing that Light was talking to thin air and said, " Ummm, is this a bad time because I can just leave---"

" No, no I'm good." Light replied, turning a little red from embarrassment. Old lady smiled, " I believe I found something that belongs to you." Light blinked. The old lady turned around and motioned for someone to come over. Light gasped, " Near!" Near was standing there covered in white flour from head to toe. He smiled, " Daddy I found the cool whip and puddin'!" Near held up a 2 pound bag of pudding mix and some cool whip and ran over and hugged Light's legs really tightly. Light patted his back, clouds and puffs of white flour making cough. Light looked up at the old lady and smiled gratefully, " Thank you so much." She smiled back, " No problem young man." she turned around and started walking back inside the store.

Near looked up Light and pouted, " Where was daddy? I couldn't find Misa or Mello after they left me and I was sad and alone." Light ruffled Near's silver locks and picked him up. " Okay, now that that was over, do you know where Mello and Misa are at?" Near smiled, " I saw Mello at the candy isle and Misa was at the magazine isle." Near said with a small smile.

Kaya smiled, " See? They're still here in the store! Now let's go find them!"

" Right." Light replied as he went back into the store, Near and Kaya following after him.

* * *

Light walked down the deserted candy isle at least two times and he still couldn't find him. Where did Mello ran off to? Before he could have thought of something, he felt a tug on his pant leg and Light immdeately turned around. Mello stood behind him, large, bright blue eyes looking up to Light's face.

" Buy." Mello said as he held up a six pound bag of chocolate.

" I'm here worried sick to over where you were for the past hour and here you are, right after I found you, asking me to buy you some chocolate?" Light said.

" Hey, not me fault you couldn't think of the most obvious place I was at smart one," Mello retorted, " Now buy!"

" No way. I'm not wasting money for chocolate." Light replied.

" You better buy me the chocolate, or there's going to be some serious consequnces." Mello said, a slight Italian accent lacing his voiceas he held up a mini water gun filled with water to Light's head.

" I'm not afraid if my hair gets wet Mello." Light said with a smirk.

" Who said it was going to be wet hair?!" Mello yelled as he kicked Light with his strong soccer leg with so much force that Light fell down and grabbed his kicked leg.

" Now, you better buy me the chocolate, or there's going to be more serious consequences." Mello said.

" You freaking psychopath!" Light exclaimed as he was hissing in pain.

" Huh? What's that? I didn't hear you!" Mello once again kicked Light, but this time in the ribs and immideately squirted his gun at Light's head. " Crap! Ok here's twenty bucks but give back he change." Light said as he handed the twenty out of his pocket. Mello beamed, " Thanks dad!" Mello snatched the twenty and happily skipped to the end on the isle, but before he left, he turned around. " Oh, and by the way dad," Mello started with a devious smirk, " That wasn't water… if you catch my drift…" Light squirmed, " Oh God!" he started making gagging noises. " Make all the noise you want but nobody is going to hear you." Mello said as he walked out.

A couple of moments later, Light walked out of the isle. What did he do to deserve this? He thought.

* * *

" Misa? Misa there you are!" Light said after searching for Misa at the magazine isle. Misa looked up from the magazine she was reading and ran up to him, launching herself at Light into a tight hug. " Where were you dad?" Misa asked after she hugged him.

" Never mind that, all I want to know is why you guys ran off like that?"

Mello shrugged, " Dunno, but hey, we found the stuff!" Mello gestured Misa and Near to hold out their items. Misa held up the cake mix and a carton of milk , Mello held out the roasted peanuts and peanut butter, and of of course, Near had the pudding mix and cool whip topping.

" Well that's great!" Light said, " Now we just have to find Sayu and the rest and we can go home."

" Yay!" Mello cheered, " I wanna go home and eat chocolate all day!" They all started walking to the registers, seeing that Sayu, Matt, and L had already finished their side of the list.

Sayu scoffed, " What took you guys so long? We've been waiting forever!"

" Yeah!" Lsaid, " You had us waiting for an hour! What took ya long?"

Light sighed, " You guys don't want to know."

* * *

As soon as Light opened the door to the house, all of the kids ran inside screaming ' Warm! Warm! Warm!' Light closed the door and hanged up is jacket. " Okay, who wants to help me make these cupcakes?" Immediately, Mello, Matt, Near, and L's hands shot up eagerly. " Okay, fine let's go." Light started walking to the kitchen and L, Matt, Mello, and Near eagerly followed. L turned around, " Misa-chan? Aren't you going to help us?" Misa nodded her head, " Naw. Me and Sayu are going to go play in her room!" With that, she ran up the stairs to Sayu's room.

" 'Kay Light, what do we do first?" Mello said as he pulled his golden blonde hair into a short, messy ponytail, seeing that he doesn't want hair sticking out on the cupcakes.

" First things first, did all of you washed your hands?" Light said as he pointed to the sink. All four boys looked at each other and then to he sink, and then to each other.

" I'm going first!"

" No me!"

" Move!"

All of them crowded the sink, reaching up to the faucet on their tippy-toes.

Light sighed and ran his hand through his hair. " And behind those nails to."

" Yeah yeah yeah." the boys replied.

A couple of seconds later, after Mello, Matt, Near, and L finished washing their hands, Light said, " Okay, the first thing we need to do is to preheat the oven to 350 degrees."

" Ooh! Ooh! Can I do that?!" Matt said, waving his hands in the air.

Light sighed, " No your not old enough."

Matt pouted, " Awww."

" While I go do that, you guys can…. Prepare the cake mix." Light walked over to the grocery bag and took out the cake mix and the pack of lined muffin cups.

" Here," Light placed the items onto the table counter, " All you have to do is follow the instructions on the box and then pour the mix into the cups."

" Okay!" Mello, Matt, Near, and L exclaimed in unison and got staright to work. Light sat back and watched.

" Done!" L aid, holding up the tray of unbaked cupcakes. Light stood up, " Okay, now we just have to put these little bad boys in the oven," Light walked over to the preheated oven, opened it, and placed the tray inside and closed it up again. " While we wait for them to bake, we now have to make the frosting."

L's face lit up, " Can I eat it!?"

" Do you want cupcakes without frosting?"

L gasped, " Heavens no! That would be a tradgedy!" Light chuckled, liking the way that L acted when he thought food missing stuff was the end of the world.

" Okay, let's get started, Matt, get the milk out of the refrigerator, Mello, you and Near go into the cupboards and look for a medium-sized bowl, and L, get a metal whisk and the pudding mix and peanut butter." All of them nodded and went searching. After a couple of minutes, Light walked over to the oven and took out the baked cupcakes and placed on the winowsill, letting them cool.

L turned around from the drawer he was ransacking and gasped, " The cupcakes are done!" L ran over to the windowsill, arms outstretched. Light held his hand, stopping L rightin his tracks.

" Not so fast," Light said, " These little puppies have to cool down for half and hour."

L pouted, " Awww." L slumped his shoulders and walked away.

" Well you like to suck the fun out of everything don't ya?" Kaya said as she played around with Ryuk, who was drooling over the apple in Kaya's hand. She then walked over and took one of the cupcakes and said, " I don't get you humans with these things called cupcakes. They don't even look good." Light rooled his eyes, " Obviously you haven't eaten one yet." Light snatched the cupcake out of her hand.

" Yeesh, didn't your mom ever tell you about not snatching stuff? Oh yeah I forgot, Kira don't listen to his mommy!" Kaya stuck out her tounge and crossed her arms lke a little kid. Ryuk snickered and then started coughing after a piece of apple got stuck in his throat.

" Dad we found the stuff!" Matt said, waving the carton of milk around. Light turned around, completely ignoring the gagging shinigami, and walked over to the counter,

" Okay, we need one cup of milk."

" Got it!" Near said as he carefully measured it and poured it in the light blue medium-sized bowl. Light smiled, " Good. And now, we need to add the dry pudding mix." Matt handed Ligh the box of pudding mix. Light opened it and poured it into the mix.

" Okay, and now, I'll gonna beat this for two minutes while one of you goes and looks for some plastic baggies."

" Okay!" L, along with Matt, Near, and Matt, started searching while Light started whisking away.

" Found it!" Mello yelled.

" Great, I'm done blending this anyways. I already added the peanut butter while you guys where looking for the baggies." Light took the baggies from Mello's hands and spooned the concoction from the bowl and into one baggy.

Matt scratched his head, " So is that going to be the frosting?"

" No," Light said as he walked over to the cooled cupcakes, " It's going to be the filling." He inserted the tip of the bag on top of each cupcake and squeezed the bag so the filling would go in. After he was finished, Light turned around and faced Mello.

Light smiled, " Mello?"

" Yeah dad?" Mello replied.

" Would you please give two of your chocolate bars?"

Mello gasped, " Why?"

" Because I need it."

" Screw you get your own!" Mello screamed. Light sighed frustrated, " Fine then, I'm going to run to the corner store really fast right now and I'm leaving Sayu in charge. Don't touch anything!" Light said as he grabbed his jacket and walked back out the door. Mello looked at the door and nd quickly turned back to his 'brothers'.

" Okay guys, you the plan."

* * *

" Man, three bucks for just two chocolate bars? Is the economy _that _bad?" Light sighed and walked up to the door and opened it. " Okay, I'm baaa….."

Light's eyes couldn't believe it.

" Dad, you want a cupcake?" L said, holding up a perfectly done chocolate- peanut butter cupcake in his hands.

" You guys finished them by yourselves?" Light asked as he took the cupcake into his hands took out a bite. Hmm. Not bad.

" Well we did had some help from Sayu. She's the one that made the frosting."

" Where is she now?" Light asked.

" She went ashopping two minutes ago." L replied. And without a warning, L went up to Light and gave him a big hug. " Thanks you daddy for making he cupcakes."

" Don't mention it." Light replied. After that, the rest of the night was spent on Light spending some time with the kids eating cupcakes.

* * *

_Yay!!! I updated! XD Quick question, does anybody want me to make a short Halloween/ L's birthday chapter for the fic? Tell me yes or no in your review! And as always, please review! I appreaciate it! ^^_

_~ Lady Sakura17_

_P.S.~ and a very special thanks to my lil' sis (BlackRose159) for helping me out on some scenes in here. Thanks! ^^_


	7. Happy Halloween!

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Death Note!!!**

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! ( and HAPPY BIRTHDAY L too! ^^) So yeah, here's a little Halloween/ L's birthday story for this fic! By the way, thank you guys so much for the reviews! They really motivate me to continue typing out more chapters ( note the last chapter that was one of the longest yet on this fic. ^^) **

* * *

" _3.…2..."_

" HAPPY HALLOWEEN LIGHT-KUN!!!"

" WHAT THE FUCK?!" Light tumbled off his bed, L giggling on the way how Light reacted to his special little wake-up call. All Light could thick of was ' What the hell was L doing on the other side on his bed sleeping there?!'

L yawned, sitting up, and draped the blue comforter over his thin shoulders. " I got tired of sleeping on the hard, cold floor so last night I climbed into Light-kun's bed last night cause I was cold. Hope Light-kun doesn't mind." Light, half asleep and half dazed, stood back up, " Uhh… yeah sure. I don't mind."

L smiled, " Thanks. Oh and by the way," L climbed out of bed and walked towards the door, " Chocolate cupcakes always makes me gassy so I hope you don't mind." L then happily skipped out from the doorway while Light stayed behind and started making gagging noises and fell back over. _' It was __**him**__ last night?! I think I'm going to be sick!'_

Note to self: Burn the bed sheets.

* * *

Light walked downstairs, after finishing his daily morning routine, and headed to the kitchen. Sayu, who was already eating toast with her breakfast at the kitchen table, greeted Light, " Good morning! And happy Halloween too Light!"

" Yeah, yeah. Why do you even have all this Halloween crap out for anyways? It's not like we're doing anything later." Light said as he eyed the crooked smile on the jack-o-lantern on the counter as placed two slices of bread into the toaster.

Sayu gasped, " This isn't 'Halloween crap'! Excuse me for trying to get into the holiday. Besides, we're not doing anything later, but the kids are."

" What do you mean?" Light asked.

" Well duh, isn't it obvious? We're taking the kids trick-or treating later!" Sayu cheered. Light groaned.

" Aw come on Light! It's going to be fun!" Sayu exclaimed as she placed another jack-o-lantern on the counter.

" I don't even have anything to wear!" complained Light.

" Whatever! You'll just be…ummm… normal guy!" Sayu said.

Light sighted, " By the way, where are the kids at?"

" They went outside to play around with the trees. Well, I'm off!"

" Wait, where are you going?"

" Me and some of my friends are going to the mall to try on our Halloween costumes for tonight. I should be back around four. Have fun with the kids until then!" With that, Sayu grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

" ' Be back around four' yeah right. She just ditched me. That's it, _she's _doing her own math homework from now one" Light muttered as he took a sip of his tea.

* * *

Around late noon, Light was lounging on the living room couch watching some game show on T.V. He yawned and shifted around for a comfortable position and relaxed. Funny, it's been ages that he actually been this relaxed. Light yawned some more and smacked his lips. A little nap wouldn't kill him. Light's eyelids became heavier and his vision blurred. His eyelids slowly began to close…

" I'm am going to drink your blood…"a voice, laced with a Slovenian accent, whispered into his eye.

" What the--?!" Light tumbled off the the couch, butt first, onto the wooden floor as Mello laughed his little ass off.

" Oh dad!" Mello said in between laughs, " You should've seen the look on your face! It was all like," Mello tried to mimic Light's startled face and immediately cracked up again, " Oh ho, you're just way too easy!"

Light growled a bit as he stood back up. Dusting himself off he asked, " And what are you supposed to be?"

Mello scoffed, " Isn't it obvious? I'm a vampire!" Mello covered half his face with his cape and narrowed his icy blue eyes. " And I will suck the blood out of everyone in this house and make them my vampire zombie servants, and then they would bite people on the outside world and then pretty soon… I will rule over a vampire world and I will be their king!" Mello flipped his hair and laughed maniacally. Light felt his right twitching. _" Damn… his laugh is better than mine… Now that I think about it… Do I really sound that retarded?…." _

Mello drew in a breath dramatically and quickly added, " But I won't be like those gay-ass Twilight vampires that sparkle when they just go into the damn sun."

Light gasped, " Twilight is not gay!" Mello tilted his head to the side and smirked, " What you're a Twilight fan?"

" _Crap…exposed…" _Light thought.

" I knew it!" Mello exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger a Light, " So that's why I heard ' Wow, Edward really got wild there.' last night!"

Light turned bright red, " So what I if like Twilight?"

" You're a guy!" Mello said, " You actually like that romance-y stuff?!"

" I-It's a good read every now and then." Light stuttered.

" 'Good read'?! It sucks! Even Stephen King said so! And he's a best-selling author so I believe him!"

Light scoffed, " He's not even that good." Mello gasped, " How can you say that?! Have you even actually _read_ one of his books?!"

" Okay, who did this went from vampires to Stephen King?!" Light asked. " IDK." Mello replied. Light blinked. Confused, he asked, " Did you just say 'IDK'?" Mello quickly nodded, " Yeah, IDK. You know… I don't Know? Does it ring a bell? Misa taught it to me!" Light blinked some more.

" God, you're so clueless." Mello sighed, " Anyways, back to my plan, First I will suck the blood of that little sheep."

" You mean Near?" Light asked. " Nah, I meant the cow over there, of course you idiot!" Mello exclaimed.

" Well then." Light replied with a huff.

" I would like it if Mello-chan would stop calling me a sheep." Near said as he walked into the living room. Mello scoffed, " What are you supposed to be?" Near rolled his eyes, " I'm a robot of course." Near pointed at the giant box that covered up his little body and the silver colander that was on top of his head.

Mello smirked, " You don't look like one." Near gasped, " I do so! And don't even think about sucking my blood 'cause robots don't have blood, they have oil and you can't drink oil 'cause you'll die from poisoning!" Mello smirk grew some more, " If you don't look like a robot, then you're human." Near whimpered, " Dad!"

" Alright, settle down. Mello, no blood sucking in this house, you know the rules, you do that outside!" Light said as he pointed at the door. Mello pouted, " Awww…"

" Ha!" Near replied, sticking his nose into the air.

" So dad," Mello said, " When do go trick -or-treating?"

" When it gets dark obviously." Light replied.

" But that will take a long time!" Mello whined.

" You can wait three hours." Light replied, crossing his arms.

" Fine then." Mello ran back upstairs, Near clumsily following afterwards yelling " Wait for me Mello!"

Light plopped back onto the chair and sighed. It's going to by a _very _long night.

* * *

" It's seven o'clock! It's seven o' clock! It's seven o'clock!" Matt said as ran around the living room.

" Matt calm down." L said as he straightened the black cat ears on top of his head and took a bite out of his cookie.

" Excuse me, it's not _Matt, _it's now super Mario!" Matt said as he fingered his brown mustache.

" Hey, has anybody seen my black cat plushie?" Misa said as she bent down and looked under the armchair, holding her black witch hat making she it didn't fall off.

" We got to hurry up before all the good candy is gone!" Mello exclaimed.

Light walked down the stairs, " Okay, let's go." Mello turned around, " Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you supposed to be?" Light shrugged, " I'm not dressing up." Matt gasped, " How can you not!? I refuse to leave the house without you in costume, right Misa?"

" Uhhh…" Misa said.

" Way to put her on the spot super Mario." L replied, taking another bite out of his cookie.

Light groaned, " Fine. Wait here." Light ran back up the stairs and back into his room and closed the door.

* * *

" Costume, Costume, Costume…." Light muttered as he searched his room.

" What are you doing?" Kaya asked as she took a bite out of a chocolate cupcake. " I need a costume fast." Light said as he threw random articles of clothing out of his closet, " I haven't dressed up for Halloween in ages."

Kaya sat up and unwrinkled her black dress. " Why don't you just go for the most original Halloween costume that has ever existed?"

" Which is?" Light asked.

" A bed sheet ghost! God, you're clueless!" Kaya exclaimed.

Light nodded, " At least it's something." Light quickly grabbed a spare bed sheet that was at the top shelf of his closet and grabbed the scissors and the black sharpie.

* * *

" What's taking dad so long?" Misa said as she sat on the couch.

" Okay I'm back." Light aid as he ran down the stairs.

" What are you?" Matt asked. Light quickly placed the bed sheet over himself. " A ghost." Light replied.

Mello rolled his eyes, " Great, it's Casper the ugly ghost."

" I am not ugly!" Light replied.

" Let's see… One of the eyes is bigger and wider and bigger than the other, there's a ketchup stain at the backside of the sheet and the sheet only covers half of your body." Mello said.

" It's not like I had a choice." Light said.

" Whatever, let's just go." Near said as he placed the colander back on his head.

" Yeah let's." With that, everybody left the house."

* * *

" Trick-or-treat!" L said as he held out his orange jack-o-lantern bucket.

" Awww. Aren't you just the cutest thing. Here you go." An old lady said as she placed a handful of candy into his bucket. " Thanks lady!" L said as he ran back to Light and the others.

" Where do we go now?" Misa said as she took a bite out of her red licorice.

" Some place where they have chocolate." Mello replied.

" Let's go to that house." Matt said as he ran off to that direction. " Hey Matt wait for us!" Mello yelled as he and the others ran after him.

" You guys go ahead, I'll wait here." Light said as he stopped at the sidewalk. " Alright!" Mello said and ran to the house, Near, L and Misa following.

" This holiday is great." Kaya said she took a bite out of a candy corn. " The one day where you can dress-up and you actually have a reason! Isn't that right Casper?"

Light said through his teeth, " Shut up."

" I thought you were a friendly ghost." Kaya gasped.

" Hey dad!" L said as him and the others came back, " That lady was giving out king-sized chocolate bars, not fun-sized! And it was five too!" Mello sighed happily, " I love this holiday."

For the rest of the night, Light and the gang went to countless neighborhoods trick-or-treating and Light, for once, seemed happy, in a long time.

" Hey, where did Mello went?" Light said as he and the others reached a haunted house.

" He went that way." L said as he opened another cherry lollipop. Light sighed, " Here, you guys sty inside the haunted house where Sayu said she was volunteering at and don't move."

" Okay." L said. Light jogged away down the street and finally saw Mello, egging and T.P.'ing a house.

" Mello! What are you doing?" Light said as he grabbed Mello's wrist. " Egging an empty house." Mello replied innocently. " You know this is vandalism, you can go to juvie for it!" Light said. " I'm too young to go to juvie!" Mello replied. " No you're not!" Light said. " I'm five!" Mello yelled. " Oh yeah right." Light replied, letting go of Mello's wrist. Mello was about to say something else but the siren interrupted him. " Crap! Police! Here!" Mello gave Light the toilet paper and ran off.

" Hey wait!" Light yelled out at the running Mello.

" Well, well, what do we have here?" the police officer said as she set out of the car.

" Uhh.. Hiya." Light said nervously.

" Uh huh, yeah. Your coming downtown with me." the lady officer grabbed Light's wrists and handcuffed him.

" W-wait! I didn't do this!" Light said.

" That's what they all say." the officer replied.

" I'm not guilty!" Light said as he got inside the police car.

" You're guilty of vandalizing that house and having the worst Halloween costume I have ever seen." The officer said.

" I didn't have anything else to wear!"

The police officer slammed the car door and sped off to the station.

* * *

Light sat inside his shared cell with a bunch of other cellmates in the police station. He paced around and sighed.

" Well, well. What do we have here?"

Light turned around and saw Sayu, in her black gothic fairy costume smirking.

" You know I somehow saw this coming." Sayu said.

" Whatever, just pay the bail and get me out of here." Light said.

" Naw, I'm enjoying this." Sayu replied, her smirk growing. Light groaned and then smiled, " If you don't get me out, I'll tell mom and dad the real reason you came back home at 2 in the morning last month." Sayu's eyes widened, " Uh, how much was bail?" Sayu walked speedily to the desk and Light sighed, " Phew, finally getting out of here." Then, another guy walked up to him and leaned against the barred door next to him.

The guy smiled slyly, " Hi, my name's Mikami. What's your's?"

" SAYU! HURRY UP!"

* * *

" Dad! You're back! I was so worried!" Mello ran up to Light and hugged his legs.

Light sighed, " Whatever you ditcher."

" Hey, I didn't want to go to jail. There's rapers in the slammer!" Mello cried.

" Yeah, and I think Light got to meet one." Sayu said as she walked upstairs. Light turned bright red, " Shut up."

The rest of the kids were sitting on the floor, trading and eating candy. Light walked into the living room and rested on the couch.

After a while, Mello walked up to Light and said, " C-can I talk to you for a bit."

" Sure." Light stood up and followed Mello to the backyard.

" What's the problem?" Light asked.

" Well you're such an ass aren't you?" Mello spat out.

" What are you talking about?" Light replied.

" You totally forgot someone's birthday!" Mello cried.

" Who's"

" L's! He's turning the big six! That's a whole hand and one finger!" Mello exclaimed.

" Hmm…" Light thought for a bit and said. " I have a plan."

* * *

L sat on the floor eating a chocolate nut bar watching late night cartoons. The others supposedly went off to bed and he wasn't tired so he thought why not watch cartoons? As he was flipping through channels, he began to hear something.

' _Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you, _

_Happy birthday, dear L,_

_Happy birthday to you.'_

L turned around and saw Light, Sayu, Near, Mello, Matt, and Misa standing behind him holding out bags of candies.

" Since we didn't know that it was your birthday today," Light started, " We decided to give you all of our Halloween candy."

" As much as it kills us to." Mello muttered. Misa elbowed him and Mello flashed a cheesy smile, " Yeah!" L smiled and an up to them and hugged all of them. " Thank you. I thought everybody forgot." L said.

For the rest of the night, Light, L, and the others had some leftover chocolate cupcakes and Halloween candy and L felt more happier than he was ever been.

* * *

_Yeah, meant to post this up yesterday but with Halloween and everything, I got distracted. I didn't the last paragraph. XD Reviews are appreciated! ^^_

_~Lady Sakura17_

_P.S.- Links to Sayu's costume and Kaya's dress are in my profile. XD_


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hi people! First of all, I want to say thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far. You guys rock! ^^ Secondly, I just want you guys to know that this story is going to be on hold for a bit while I get some family and personal issues straightened out. ): Hopefully, it won't be that long of a wait. XD **

**~Lady Sakura17**


	9. To School

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Death Note. **

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since the last time we saw our little gang. Since that time, Light had rented a three- bedroom apartment in uptown Tokyo for him and the kids to move in. He had thought about it and he had came up with the thought that when his parents return in a couple of days from America from their vacation, he would have _no _way of explaining it to them on how he has five kids following him, without them thinking that he turned into a single teenaged father overnight.

A couple of days later, it was moving day…

"Aww… Do we have to move?" Matt whined as he slummed on the couch wearily.

"Yeah I like it here! There's an ice cream shop down the street!" L said as he magically strolled into the living room. Light sighed, "You know there's, like, six ice cream shops in on the same block right?"

"I say moving is a great idea." L replied. Matt scoffed and muttered, "Sellout."

"Hey!" L cried. Mello strolled into the room with Near and Misa following right behind him and asked, "What's going on?"

"Supposedly we're moving." Matt said with disgust in his voice.

"Where?" Near asked. "Uptown Tokyo." Light replied. Near made a face, "No I don't wanna! There's a bunch of noise and no toys there!" L sighed, "There's got to be a toy store there somewhere, right Light-kun?" Light opened his mouth to say something but then paused to think it over. If he said no, then he'll have a rampaging, tantrum induced, albino three-year-old running around the house and destroying everything like some kind of mini albino Godzilla, but if he said yes then they got there, Near will be sad and then he'll go into a tantrum and then destroy the place. Light scratched his head and said, "Yeah let's go with that." He'll just brace for the impact later. L took a bit off his chocolate chip cookie, "I just have one question: Do we get our own rooms?"

"No." Light replied.

"Okay, I'm sold. So when are we moving?" Mello asked, unwrapping a chocolate bar that he had hidden inside his pants.

Light answered, " Uhhh…. Tomorrow."

Misa's face lit up, " Yay! I'll start packing!" She got up ran up the stairs to the direction to Mello's room.

" Hey!" Mello yelled as he followed behind Misa, " Stay away from the chocolate blondie!"

* * *

After days of packing, seven days to be exact, it was time to saddle up the Prius. (1) After about three hours of driving back and forth from his house to the city, Light was relived that this as the last load of stuff he has to pack. Placing the last cardboard box into the overcrowded trunk, he dusted off his hands and closed the trunk.

" Well that's the last of it." Light muttered to himself softly. He yawned and walled to the driver's side of the car and stepped in.

L sat in the front seat while Near, Mello, Matt, and Misa tried to squeeze into the back. Misa made a face and said, " Are we leaving yet?" Light reached into his pockets and answered, " Once I find the keys yeah." Misa smiled, " Yay!" Light smiled and said, " Ah-Hah, found them." He put the keys into the ignition and the car revved to a start. " Okay, now we can go." Light said. The kids cheered in response and Light just rubbed his temples. Do they have to scream and cheer every time they go somewhere? As Light was about to back out of the driveway, Sayu ran out of the house.

" Light wait!" Sayu yelled as she ran up to the window. Light slammed onto the brakes and the car jerked forward.

" What is it Sayu?" Light asked.

" Do you need any help unpacking at you're knew place?" Sayu said.

Light nodded, " Nah I'm good. Just remember what I told you to say when mom and dad come back from America, okay?" Sayu tilted her head and said, " What? That you, and I quote, wanted to travel the world and find yourself and you wanted to become a pimp and find your own bitches and ho's?" Light forced out a smile. He just had to let Mello play that pimp game at the arcade yesterday, huh? 'It was educational', my ass!

" Y-Yeah let's go with that." Light answered as he shifted gears. " But," Sayu started, " What if they want to know your pimp name?"

Light scratched the back of his head, " Uhhh…."

" Oh, Oh, I know! I know! I know! How about Commander Booty?" Mello said from the backseat.

" Mello, I think that you've--"

" That's a great pimp name!" Sayu exclaimed. Light ran a hand through his hair, " Are you sure that's not over killing it?" Sayu scoffed, " Please! It's a great name!" Mello smiled in a smug way and said, " Thank you."

Light made a mental note : No chocolate bars for Mello for a week.

Light flashed a fake smile, " S-sure let's go with that name."

Sayu beamed, " Kay then!"

" Now that that's out of the way, you do know what to do when your by yourself right Sayu?" Light asked. Sayu rolled her eyes and sighed, " Yeah, yeah, I know. No parties, drinking, crank calling, drugs, or inviting hobos over the house for a place to stay."

" Emphasis on that last one." Light added.

" Hey! I was helping out people in need and offered your room for shelter. Why you ask I didn't offer my room too is because I didn't want a guy named Shirley puffin' weed in my room. Besides, everybody loved your room! And surprisingly enough, my cooking!"

" Yeah, yeah that's because they were hungry and desperate either that they would've high-tailed it out of there by sunrise." Light muttered.

" What was that?"

"Oh! Nothing. Just don't ever do that again. I still can't find half my boxers yet." Light said as he adjusted the rearview mirror.

"Damn! I told Chewy to put those back! They weren't napkins!" Sayu whispered harshly.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing! Ha ha! Now shouldn't you guys be getting going?" Sayu replied in a hurried voice.

"Uh, yeah. Anyways, I left some money on the counter that should last you for the next three days just don't blow it off on shopping and stuff! It's for emergencies only!" Light sternly told Sayu.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sayu said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll call to check up on you alright?" Light said as he pulled out of the driveway. Sayu waved goodbye and she walked to the fence's gate and watched as the car drove off to the city.

Sayu scoffed and turned back to walk back inside and muttered under her breath.

" I can invite homeless families and street hobos into the house whenever I want to."

And Sayu's Motel was back in business.

* * *

Near stared out the moving car's window in awe and wonder at the towering buildings of the downtown streets as Light drove down the street. Near looked at L and said, " I wonder how many dice it took to build that." L snorted, " Obviously a lot lil' bro."

"Are we there yet?" Matt asked as he searched his black bag for his DS.

" Just a couple more minutes." Light replied, stopping the car at a red light. As if on cue, Misa's stomach began to gurgle. She held her sides and shouted, " I'm hungry!!!" Mello rubbed his tummy with both his little hands and said, " Come to think of it, me too." Light thought for a moment. Would he rather have five kids in the back complain and shout that they're hungry for the next ten minutes, or will he just go to the nearest drive-thru window. He looked back and said, " Anybody want McDonald's?"

Misa made a face and said, " Eww! No! I want Taco Bell!"

" I want BK!" Matt cried.

" I want Jack in the Box!" Mello shouted.

" We want McDonald's!" Near and L exclaimed.

Light felt as if his entire face was twitching. He wondered, did twitches run in his family or something?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

" Yo grandpa! The light's green! Move it!"

Light growled and made the turn onto the street. As they turned, Mello rolled down his window, flipped off the car behind him and yelled, " Yo mother!"

" It's 'yo momma'" Near corrected.

" Fuck," Mello muttered and he sticked his head out of the window again and screamed, " Yo momma!" after that, he rolled the window back up again and sat back down with a grin gracing his face. Light saw from the rearview mirror and he brought the car to screeching halt at the side of the road. He turned around and said, " Mello who taught you that?"

Mello looked confused, " What are you talking about?"

Light scoffed, " Don't play dumb with me young man! You know what I'm talking about! And you!" He pointed his finger accusingly at Near, " Don't correct your brother." Near pouted, " But he had it wrong and I had to do it. He'll look like an idiot if I didn't."

Meanwhile, Mello thought long and hard and finally said, ' Ah! You mean the whole 'yo momma' and flipping off thing, right?"

" Yes!" Light exclaimed.

Mello beamed, " Sayu taught it to me. She said that if I did it around you, you'd be happy."

Light sighed frustrated. Sayu just loved to make his life a living hell doesn't she? Light looked at Mello and said, " Erase that word from your vocabulary and don't ever do that again or your grounded mister." Mello rolled his eyes, " Yeah, yeah, sure." Light smiled and said, " Good." After that Light drove back onto the road.

" Sooooooo," Matt said, " Are we going to BK?"

Misa scoffed, " As if! We're going to Taco Bell!"

" What makes you so sure?" Matt asked.

" Well, duh! Isn't it obvious? I'm Daddy's girl! I always get what I want! Right dad?"

" Yeah right." Light muttered through his teeth. Misa gasped and then pouted, " So are going to listen to this striped, color blind kid instead of me?" Matt gasped, " I resent that!"

" I'm not listening to him either." Light replied. " Now that's just cold." Matt replied. He looked out the window and saw a McDonalds coming into view. " Dad…We aren't…going to _that _place, right?"

" Believe it." Light sighed. Then there was a sudden uproar of groans and complaints, aside from the little 'yes's being heard from L and Near.

" You can't be serious." Mello whined.

" Yeah! Where else are we going to get big, fat chalupas and grande nachos?" Misa cried.

" Screw the chalupas! What about the whoppers!" Matt exclaimed. " They're taunting me right now, l-look, they're dancing right in front of me." Everybody in the car gave Matt some weird looks and after the silence Mello shouted, " Jumbo Jacks are better!" And the car, once again, got thrown into chaos. Through the shouting, Light yelled, " We're going to McDonalds and that's final! And if anybody makes another sound again, you're grounded for a month!" The whole car went silent and the kids turned back into quiet, perfect little angels. L looked out the window stared out while the car drove into the McDonald's parking lot and headed straight to the drive-thru window. Light stopped the car when they made it to a Ronald McDonald statue with a speaker.

' _Hi! Welcome to McDonalds how may I help you?" _the Ronald McDonald statue said through the speaker in its smiling mouth.

" Uh, Hi can I get, uh, McChicken sandwich with a diet coke?"

' _Large or Medium?'_

" Medium's good."

' _Anything else?"_

" Yeah and…" Light turned around, " You guys want anything?"

Mello crossed his arms and huffed, " I want a large Big Mac."

Light turned back and said, " Yeah and a Happy Meal."

" Hey!"

' _And that will be all?"_

" Hey I want a McFlurry!" L cried.

Light turned around and said, " That's dessert, you need something else besides sweets." L pouted and said, " Fine… I want a Happy Meal." he muttered.

" Anybody else want a Happy Meal?" Light asked. They were all still and then all 5 little hands shot up. Light sighed and went back and said, " Can you add another four Happy Meals please?"

' _Do you want toys in all four?"_

" There's toys?!" Matt and Near exclaimed in unison. Light replied, " Yeah…" Near shouted, " I want one!"

Matt yelled, " What kind of toys?"

" I believe that it is those little video games."

" I want one! I want one! I want one!" Matt yelled.

" Okay which one?"

" A Mario one!"

" Okay-"

" No wait! A Sonic one!"

" Alright then-"

" No I changed my mind! A want a Mario!"

" Okay then-"

" No wait! Sonic again!"

" Then-"

" No! Mario!"

" Alrighty-"

" No Sonic!"

" Yes, well-"

" Wait, Wait! Mario!"

" Okay then-"

" No wait-"

' _Will you just make up your mind?!'_

Everybody looked at Ronald McDonald shocked and it said, _' Ahem, I'm sorry for that.'_

" Okay, okay, I'll take the Sonic game just please don't eat me Mr. Clown!" He teared up and started crying into Mello's shirt.

" Great lady, you made the kid afraid of clowns." Light said.

'_Uh, yeah, so that'll be all sir?'_

" Wait hold up!" Light turned around and saw Ryuk, " I was reading their menu and saw they sell apple turnovers. I want some or I'll write your name down!" Light quickly added, " Uh, can you add some five apple turnovers?"

' _Now will that be all?'_

" Yes."

'_Okay, your total will be $ 34.56. Please go to the window."_

Thirty-four dollars?! Wow, well that's pretty reasonable since he has six mouths to feed, one of those mouths being a huge shinigami one. He approached the window, took the bags of food and then drove off to the apartment building down the block.

* * *

" Okay, we're here." Light announced as he fumbled to get the keys out of his pocket.

" I hope my room looks cool!" Misa said. Light got the keys and then opened the door.

The apartment was not really that small, but it was enough to house six people. The walls were a light green color and the furniture was all a tan color.

" Wow…" L said as he and Near stepped in. " It's big…"

" Wow, hey, where's our room?" Mello asked.

" Down the hall to the left." Light replied.

All five kids ran and made it to their rooms. Misa's room was typically one of you'll expect for a five year old: Pick and floral. And the boy's were blue and with bunk beds.

* * *

Much later, the next day to be exact, all the kids woke up, with bed heads and drool, and trudged over to the kitchen for breakfast.

" Where's my waffles?' L asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down at the table.

" Here you go." Light said as he placed a plate of waffles in front of the children. They all began to chow down and Light sat down with his coffee.

" And hurry up to or you'll be late for school." The kids began to spit out their chewed up food in shock.

" WHAT?!" The kids said in unison.

" While you guys were asleep, I enrolled you guys in school and they said you can start school today so hurry up. I left the school uniforms right on the couch so pick your and get ready."

The kids groaned and got up to go to the couch to get the uniforms.

Minutes later, they all walked out of their rooms with there uniforms on.

" Why do we have to school dad?" Near said.

" Yeah I mean we're geniuses! Sure Misa will need it but we don't!" Mello exclaimed.

" Hey!"

Light rubbed his head, " Look, you guys are still children and the law says that all children need to attend school. So whether you like it or not, you're going so let's go."

" Yeah, yeah." All of them walked out of the door and Light closed the door behind them.

* * *

When they arrived, they made it to a two story school where the students were outside chatting before the bell rang. They stepped out and light snow began to fall onto the school. " Well here we are." Light said, " Eishu Elementary."

Mello smiled and said, " Well then what are we doing here? Let's go!" Mello ran off to the front steps and then the rest followed.

* * *

" Class please settle down," the teacher said as she tried to calm her students down, " Class, today we have a new student joining us today. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"

" Hi I'm Mihael but everybody calls me Mello."

" I'm Mail but they call me Matt."

" Mine's Lawliet but they call me L."

" And mine's Misa!"

" Well it's very nice to meet you four now please take your seats." L, Matt, Mello, and Misa walked together to the empty seats in the back and sat down. How hard school can be?

* * *

Light waited at the drop-off section at the school for L and the others when the bell rang.

" So how was pre-school Near?" Light asked. Near's pre-school class got out an hour earlier before the rest of the school did. Near replied, " It was cool! But Ms. Yamaguchi wants to speak with you tomorrow." Light look at Near, " What did you do." Near looked hurt, " I didn't do anything!" The bell suddenly rang and then the doors of the school swung opened and the kids flooded out of the building.

" Hey dad!" Mello said as he climbed into the car, along with Misa, Matt, and L.

" So how was school?" Light asked as he began to maneuver out of the parking lot and to the street.

" It was great but Ms. Hirano wants to speak with you tomorrow." Matt said as he pulled out his Dsi from his black backpack.

" What did Mello do?" Light said.

" Hey I'm innocent!" Mello yelled.

" We didn't do anything but she just wants to talk to you; also with the principal." L said.

' Oh joy…' he thought as he made it to the apartment building.

* * *

The next day, Light made it to the school before class and met with not only Near's pre-school teacher but also Matt, L, Misa, and Mello's Kindergarten teacher and the principal.

" Ah, Mr. Yagami, please come in. I'm Mr. Toda. I'm the principal here at Eishu Elementary."

" Pleased to meet you.' Light replied as he sat down.

Mr. Toda sighed, " We'll here at Eishu Elementary, we strive to encourage our students achieve higher goals academically--"

" Look if any of the kids caused trouble yesterday I'm very sorry."

" No, no it's not that. We just here to talk about your sons." replied.

" My sons?"

" Yes, they…are… how can we say this.."

" They're freakin' smart." Ms. Yamaguchi interjected.

" Well yeah I know that but what's the problem?" Light asked.

" The are really gifted children and we suggest that you should place them in a special school."

" A special school?"

" Ye. They already know the material being taught here to a very high degree and placing them to a special school will challenge them more. Here's the pamphlet of the school in the area." gave Light a pamphlet and Light looked it over. Apparently, Wammy's is a school for gifted children and L and the others fit their qualifications.

" Well, I guess I'm going to have to transfer them."

* * *

" We're transferring schools?" Misa asked. " Not you, only the boys." Light replied. Misa gasped, " But why?" Mello smugly replied, " ' cause you're not smart enough!" Misa looked like she was about to cry and Light smacked Mello upside his head, " Ow! What was that for?" " Apologize to your sister." Light sternly said. " Fine, sorry." Mello said.

" So we're going tomorrow?" L asked.

" Yes and this should be a little less boring to you guys." Light said as he drove up to Eishu Elementary.

" Okay, here's your stop Misa." Light said.

" See ya daddy!" Misa said as she got out of the car and ran off inside to the warm building.

Light continued to drive uptown and arrived to a very old church looking school. It looked very majestic but very ominous with the gothic looking black iron gate.

" This is wammy's?" Matt asked.

" Yeah, so you guys behave and I'll see you at three." Light said as the kids got out of the car and went inside the gates.

* * *

" So how was school Misa?" Light asked as they both waited for the boys to show up.

" Eh, you know, same old, same old." Misa replied.

Then L and the others showed up and got into the car. " School was awesome!" L said.

" Really?"

" Yeah! I want to go there tomorrow!" Mello said. " Well that's good to hear." and Light pulled up to the apartment building.

* * *

**A/N****: Crappy ending...XD Lol, I'm ba-ack! XD Lol, I can't believe it's been over a month since I last updated! D: I'm really sorry but if you read the author's note you'll know why. Aside from that, I got a HUGE writer's block and that really didn't help. Well anyways, I feel this wasn't funny enough so I'll make it up in the next chapter, which is Christmas themed! ^^ And thanks to BlackRose189 for the help!**

**The links to Light's apartment, how the kids' room looks like, and the uniforms can be found in my profile.**

_~Lady Sakura17_


	10. Christmas

" It's Christmas! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

" Quiet Misa! You're going to scare Santa away and wake dad up if you keep doing that!" Mello said as he and Misa crept in the shadows of the dark hallway.

" I forget, why are we the only ones doing this?" Misa asked.

Mello rolled his eyes. " Because L kicked me and said if I wake him up again he'll kick me in _that_ place, Matt was in some weird dream that I guess involved Mario and Luigi and him and Near too cute to even wake up."

Misa squealed, " Near-chan always looks cute when he sleeps!"

Mello shushed her, " Be quiet!" He gasped, " You hear that?" Both of them were silent and the sound of faint bells jingling was heard. Misa's face lit up, " Sa--!" Mello interrupted her with his hand, " Be quiet and let's go!" Misa and Mello padded down the halls and silently came to an abrupt halt when they heard a thud and some jolly chuckles. Misa and Mello looked at each other, nodded, and tip-toed the rest of the way. When they made it to the living room, they hid behind the sofa and they saw the jolly old man in the fur-trimmed suit for the first time in the flesh.

" Sa-Santa Claus…" Misa whispered. Mello was too in shock to even speak. He is real! He can't wait to go back to school and rub it into Nolan's** (1)** face and tell him that he is real!

" Ho, ho, ho! Shouldn't you kids be in bed?" Both of them snapped out of their thought and daydreams and both of them hesitantly looked at each other. " Please don't tell me he's behind us?" Mello said through clenched teeth. Misa nodded stiffly. Both slowly turned around and nearly jumped.

" I-It's you!" Misa exclaimed.

The jolly guy in the suit chortled, " Well of course! And you young missy must be little Misa Amane." Misa nodded quickly. " And, you young man, must be young Mihael Keehl, am I right?" Mello nodded slowly in awe. " But how do you know my real name?"

" I know all the little girl's and boy's names! I know when you're awake, I know when you're asleep, and I if you've been good or bad!"

" Um excuse me Santa," Misa said, " But that seems a tad stalker-ish…"

Santa gave whole hearted laugh, " Well I guess so. Well anyways, you two haven't answered my question."

" Well, it's kinda complicated…" Mello said as he stood up and plopped down onto the couch.

" Well you mind if you give me the shorter version?" Santa asked.

Mello sighed, " Well, there's this guy in my class, his name is Nolan by the way, and he really knocked the Christmas spirit out of my brothers! When the class had it's Secret Santa exchange, he gave L nothing and told him that weird people don't get stuff for Christmas, he stepped on Matt's new goggles he got in the exchange, and when Near came to our classroom with a Santa doll, he shoved him to the ground and told him that Santa wasn't real and that he don't know jack! And also, he pelted Misa with snowballs when she came to get us! I got really mad and I shoved into the snow after school! I didn't mean to do it but I had too! So I said that I'll get proof that he's real and get my brothers into the Christmas spirit again before Nolan came took it!"

Santa nodded in an understanding way, " I see, well I knew that Nolan was acting very naughty this year but to ruin Christmas for other little kids? Well that's is just bad." Mello nodded, " Yeah and he's a big poopy head!" **(2) **Misa frowned, " Hey you didn't tell me that!"

Santa laughed and his big round belly shook, " Well Mihael,--"

" Can you call me ' Mello'?"

" Well sure, Mello. I can really tell that you care for your brothers and sister, am I right?" Mello nodded.

" Well, that just shows the love and maturity you have towards the people you care about the most. That's pretty impressive for one your age." Mello grinned, " Thanks Santa!" Santa chuckled, " Don't mention it Mello, just try not to get too tough. And you Misa," he looked at Misa, " You keep defending your younger brother Nate and don't get into too much trouble." " Alright Santa!" Misa replied. Santa laughed, " Well, I should be getting going, I'm late as it is!" And with the touch of his cherry red nose, Santa disappeared and glowing dust swirled its way outside. Misa and Mello ran to the window and saw the bright red sleigh , pulled by eight magical reindeer, flying out of their sight. " Bye Santa!" Mello and Misa said in the exact same time. " Hey what about Rudolph?" Misa asked. " Eh, he's just an urban legend." Mello replied.

" Mello? Misa? Ugh… What're you doing up so late?"

Mello and Misa turned around and saw Light slouched over, the wall supporting helping him stand. He rubbed his half-lidded eyes and yawned, " Go back to bed. It's three in the morning."

" Dad! We saw Santa! He was here! He's real!" Mello exclaimed.

" Yeah, yeah, and the tooth fairy is in my room right now. Now go to bed you two. Now"

Mello pouted, " I don't like your tone mister. I have the feeling that you don't believe me."

" I don't know go." Misa and Mello groaned and began to walk to the hallway. " I never get to have fun." Mello muttered. " Yeah, yeah." Light scoffed. Santa? Heh, as if.

* * *

" A LUMP OF COAL?!" L looked into Light's stocking and saw even more coal in there than in Light's hand.

Mello carefully placed his new air soft rifle down and went over to Light. " Hah! Dad's been naughty this year!"

" There's a note in here!" Near had smudges of coal all over his face and hands as he gave Light a carefully written note.

" A note from Santa?" L asked as he took a bite out of a candy cane. Light unfolded the note and read inwardly.

' _Light, I know what you did. Expect more coal for the next couple of years! _

_- Santa Claus_

_P.S.- When will you tell the kids of what you did to them?'_

Mello read over Light's shoulder and looked confused_, _" What you did to us?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Ha! Ha! Attemptive cliffy. XD Lol, yeah this was supposed to have been up last week but Christmas got way too busy for me. XD Lol, Anyways, as of the next chapter, Life Note is going to turn into a collab story between me and BlackRose159 ( my lil' sis…XD) Yeah, I offered her if she wanted to collab, since she helped me with the scenes sometimes and honestly, both of us make up funny stuff than rather me by myself. XD Wish us luck! Lol, also, I've been thinking about starting a LxMisa multi-fic, yeah it's going to be some abuse on LightxMisa side cause really, doesn't Light look like that type that will hit or abuse a girlfriend? Well, that's just my opinion, so yeah, that's about it so…. Have a safe and happy whatever holidays are left and please review! ^^ Oh and I don't own Death Note.**_

_**(1) Nolan is an OC in my cousin's one-shot she wrote that goes along with this story that should be up soon! ^^**_

_**(2) Yes, Mello has to talk like a five year old at some point in here….XD**_


End file.
